Time Traveler
by UzumakiN4r
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?
1. Terbawa Ke Dalam Waktu Lalu?

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Terbawa Ke Dalam Waktu Lalu?**

Perang Dunia antara Aliansi Shinobi melawan Madara dan Obito pun berakhir ... Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil melawan Madara Uchiha dan Dinobatkan menjadi Pahlawan 5 Negara besar .

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menjadi Hokage dan merasakan saat memiliki seorang ayah walaupun ayahnya dalam bentuk Edo Tensei, sedangkan Sasuke berhasil kembali ke jalan yang baik dan memiliki jabatan ketua Anbu Root menggantikan Danzou.

Naruto menjabat menjadi Hokage yang hebat yang bijaksana dan penuh kharisma sehingga warganya menjadi sangat tentram dan damai tanpa adanya perselisihan ,sedangkan Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua Anbu Root dengan baik sehingga Konoha menjadi aman.

Suatu hari Naruto mulai mengadakan Rapat tertentu yang melibatkan Sasuke ,dan Para petinggi Konoha.

"Hmmm ... Mari kita mulai Rapatnya , Karena serangan Madara beberapa saat yang lalu membuat banyak kehilangan Shinobi Konoha dan Shinobi 4 besar yang lainnya ,Orochimaru pernah mengatakan bahwa ada suatu harta terpendam didalam salah satu tempat penelitiannya yang telah hancur, dan tempat penelitian tersebut berada ditengah desa dengan Hunter nin tingkat S"kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn , apakah kalian memerlukan bantuan anggota ku untuk mengambil harta tersebut?"tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kalian pikirkan Harta tersebut belum dipastikan suatu Harta berharga , atau lebih tepatnnya lagi jebakan ... Karna ambisi Orochimaru yang pernah menginginkan kehancuran konoha "kata salah satu petinggi.

"Kau benar, tugas Anbu root adalah menjaga Konoha bukan menjalankan suatu misi spele ... kita juga tidak dapat melibatkan para Jounin ataupun Anbu Konoha karena sangat beresiko"kata salah satu petinggi yang lain.

"Hmmmm... sepertinya aku harus bertindak sendirian untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini , akan kukirimkan 9 kage bunsinku dengan diliputi chakra bijuku yang berbeda dalam tubuhku untuk mengidentifikasi harta tersebut"kata Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto-sama"

"Baiklah Rapat ditutup ... Bubar!"perintah Naruto dan Para petinggi Konoha langsung pergi kecuali Sasuke.

"Dobe ,aku akan pergi kesana bersama kage bunsinmu untuk mengidentifisasikan tempat tersebut dengan kemampuan Sharinganku dan Rinnenganku"

"Teme, itu sangat berbahaya ... Tempat tersebut berada ditengah suatu desa yang dikelilingi Hunter nin tingkat tinggi"

"Dobe,Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut bersama bunsinku , aku akan mengirimi beberapa anbu untuk menjagamu"

"Hn"

Setelah Rapat selesai Naruto mulai membuat 9 bunsin dengan terselimuti chakra Biju ,dan menyuruh kage bunsinnya tersebut pergi ke tempat penelitian tersebut sedangkan sasuke mengikuti 9 bunsin itu dari belakang ,dan beberapa anbu konoha dengan topeng ikan mengawasi Bunsin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yosh! Sudah sampai"kata bunsin Naruto(Saiken)

"Mari kita mulai saja"perintah bunsin Naruto(Isobu)

"Hn"

Lalu 9 bunsin Naruto mulai masuk kedalam Desa dan ada mereka mulai merasakan seseorang Hunter nin yang mengikuti mereka.

"Hm... Kita kedatangan tamu"kata Bunsin Naruto(Shukaku) lalu mulai membuat Handseal.

**Sand Style : Sand Barrier**

"Sialan kau!" desis Hunter nin yang terkurung sekumpulan pasir besar yang membentuk suatu penjara , lalu Hunter nin mulai melakukan suatu Handseal

**Fire Style : Rain Fire Jutsu**

Suatu hujan api mulai menyerang bunsin Naruto(Shukaku) ... bunsin Naruto(Isobu) tidak tinggal diam dan membuat Handseal

**Water Style : Great Tsunami no Jutsu**

Muncul gelombang air besar menutupi hujan api tersebut dan menyerang Hunter nin tersebut ...

'Cih kalau begini terus aku akan mati!" batin Hunter nin yang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana akibat pasir tersebut

**Lightning Style : Thunder Guard**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan Hunter nin tersebut

"Hentikan! Siapa kalian berani berbuat keonaran di desa ini!" kata seorang perempuan yang memarahi para bunsin Naruto.

"Kami dari Konoha ingin mengidentifikasi tempat penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur"kata Sasuke menjelaskan

'Dia sangat tampan' batin perempuan tersebut lalu wajahnya mulai keluar warna merah merona

"uhmm ... Namaku adalah Ao aku adalah teman Mei chan dan aku diberi tugas untuk menjaga desa ini ... karena desa ini masuk kedalam bagian dari Kirigakure"jelas Ao

"Hn , Gomen"kata Sasuke dengan nada sopan dan membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa hormat

'Dia tidak hanya tampan tapi dia sangat sopan'puji Ao dalam hati

"Kami akan tetap melanjutkan misi kami jika Ao san menyetujui , jika tidak kami akan menghubungi Naruto"kata bunsin Naruto(Matatabi)

"Bukankah kalian Naruto?"Tanya Ao kebingungan

"Benar Ao , kami adalah bunsin Naruto ... tapi kami bukan Naruto ..." Jelas bunsin Naruto(Shukaku) yang tidak jelas

"Lebih tepatnya lagi ini adalah bunsin Naruto yang dikendalikan oleh kami para biju"Kata bunsin Naruto(Son goku) dengan sangat Jelas

"Kau!"kesal bunsin Naruto(Shukaku)

"Sou ka ... baiklah , kami mengijinkan , tapi dia tidak boleh ikut"kata Ao sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya agar bisa berdua-dua dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa aku tidak ikut"kata Sasuke singkat

"Bakayaro Konoyaro na Oh Yeahh!, Ao bakayaro ingin berdua-dua dengan Sasuke Konoyaro" Kata bunsin Naruto(Gyuuki) dengan polos , melihat itu para bunsin Naruto melihat keAo yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

***Bletak!***

"BAKA!, i-itu bukan se-seperti yang dikatakan d-dia!" kata Ao dengan gugup menutupi perasaan malunya.

"Bakayaro ... Itai ! ... Salahku apa?"tanya bunsin Naruto(Gyuuki)

Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak , sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek menghadapi hal tersebut.

"Hn , sebaiknya kalian pergi dan selesaikan misi Dobe dengan cepat , setelah itu kita bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan cepat"perintah Sasuke dengan tampang cool

'Tampannya!'batin Ao terpesona

Sasuke dan Ao saling berbincang-bincang dan berbagi canda tawa .Sedangkan semua bunsin Naruto pergi masuk kedalam tempat penelitian Orochimaru yang dalam keadaan rusak parah ,para bunsin Naruto menemukan banyak Scrool hebat yang berisi suatu pelajaran tingkat kage ...

Dan akhirnya bunsin Naruto(Kurama) menemukan 2 Scrool yang berisi pedang legendaris yaitu **Katana Lightning Soul **dan **Dragon Wind Fang **,tidak kalah bunsin Naruto(Shukaku) menemukan Scrool yang dibuat Rikudou Sennin dan hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali ,Scrool yang ditemukan para bunsin Naruto disimpan dalam tas kecilnya dan Merekapun keluar dari tempat tersebut menandakan misi telah selesai.

"Misi telah selesai sekarang mari kita pergi Sasuke , Arigatou ni Ao san"kata bunsin Naruto(Matatabi)

"Hn , Arigatou ni Ao chan" kata Sasuke lalu mereka semua pergi kembali ke konoha , ke arah tempat Hokage

"Misi Orochimaru sudah selesai Naruto"kata bunsin Naruto(Kurama)

Lalu semua bunsin Naruto menyerahkan tasnnya kepada Naruto

"Arigatou ni "

***Booooofffff***

Ingatan para bunsin tersebut langsung masuk ke otak Naruto**.**

'Ternyata Harta Orochimaru adalah beberapa Scrool Legendaris ' batin Naruto

"Teme , bunsin ku menemukan 2 senjata legendaris yang cocok dengan chakra dasar kita , lalu sebagai hadiah karena kamu mau membantuku akan kuberikan salah satu senjata legendaris yang cocok dengan mu yaitu **Katana Lightning Soul**"kata Naruto lalu memberikan Scrool legendaris tersebut ke Sasuke

"Hn , Arigatou"

"Dan satu lagi ,apakah kamu mau ikut kembali ke masa lalu,teme? Mencegah Itachi membunuh Anggota klanmu?"tanya Naruto sambil menyeringkai membuat Sasuke bingung

"Dobe, kalau ada kesempatan seperti itu , Aku mau"kata Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung

"Kesempatan itu ada Sasuke, tapi tubuh kita akan kembali menjadi anak-anak tapi Chakra kita yang sekarang tetap pada tubuh kecil kita ... Apakah kau yakin? Kau tidak akan jadi ketua Anbu Root, pikirkan itu baik-baik ... kalau aku sudah berpikiran bulat untuk meninggalkan jabatanku sebagai Hokage untuk mengembailkan teman-temanku yang telah mati dalam masa laluku" kata Naruto panjang lebar

"Hn , Aku rela karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku!"kata Sasuke bersemangat dengan hatinya yang mulai terasa senang

"Baiklah simpan Scrool Senjata Legendaris itu , karena Scrool itu akan sangat membantu"

"Hn"

Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Scrool yang cukep besar itu dan membukanya lalu ditaruh di bawah lantai tersebut dan menyuruh Sasuke berdiri diatas scrool itu bersama Naruto , Naruto mulai membuat Handseal.

***WUSHHHHH ... SLASHHHH***

Tiba-tiba muncul sinar besar dalam ruang Hokage ,Akhirnya Jutsu tersebut sukses... Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

**Naruto Pov**

"Dimana ini?" tanya Seorang anak berumur 5 tahunan dengan rambut kuning jabrik kepada dirinya sendiri

"**Kau ada diapartemen yang biasa kau pakai pada saat kau masih anak-anak**" kata Kurama didalam tubuh Naruto

"Emmm ... kau benar Kurama , arigatou" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"**Jangan sia-siakan jutsu ini Naruto, selamatkan lah teman-temanmu dari sekarang**"kata Choumei

"Yosh ... !" kata Naruto Semangat

'Beberapa hari lagi Itachi akan mulai melakukan Pembantaian klannya ,Aku harus ke ruang Hokage dan meminta misi tersebut dibatalkan kepada Jiji Hiruzen!' batinku

**Naruto Pov End**

Lalu Naruto beranjak pergi keruang hokage untuk bertemu dengan Hiruzen

"Hiruzen Jiji"sapa Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Pertama-tama suruh Anbu Kelinci yang berada di atap, Anbu Ikan yang berada di semak-semak dekat jendela , dan Anbu serigala yang berada di belakang pintu untuk pergi" kata Naruto yang membuat Hiruzen terkejut

'Dari mana Naruto tau?'batin Hiruzen tidak percaya

Lalu Hiruzen memberikan tanda agar para anbu tersebut meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Naruto sendirian.

"Sebentar yaa jiji" kata Naruto sambil membuat Handseal ... Lalu Ruangan tersebut terlapisi Segel sehingga yang diluar tidak dapat mendengarkan ataupun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

'Nee !... Dari mana Naruto mengetahui cara membuat segel?' batin Hiruzen terkejut

"Hiruzen jiji batalin donk misi Itachi san tentang pembantaian anggota klannya"kata Naruto dengan memelas

'Darimana Naruto tau akan misi tersebut?' batin Hiruzen

"Tidak bisa Naruto ,misi tersebut telah disepakati oleh petinggi Konoha dan Danzou , meski Jiji Hokage tapi jiji tidak bisa melanggarnya , sebetulnya jiji juga tidak menyetujui hal tersebut ... tapi apa boleh buat , Danzou yang memintanya"jelas Hiruzen

"Kalau begitu Naru temuin Rival Hiruzen jiji itu!"kata Naruto cemberut

'Darimana Naruto tau? Huh ... Naruto memang hebat dan membela kebenaran ,Minato pasti bangga' batin Hiruzen

"Ka ' i "kata Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dengan menggunakan Hiraishin meninggalkan cahaya kuning.

**Flashback On**

"Naruto, aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsuku ... jutsu Klan Namikaze , klan kita yaitu Hiraishin"kata Minato

"Sugoi!"Kagum Naruto

"Setelah aku mengajarimu , misiku didunia ini sudah selesai Naruto ... Aku akan pergi menemui Kushina"Kata Minato

"Jadi Tousan akan menghentikan jutsu Edo tensei yang melekat pada Tousan?"kata Naruto sedih

"Iya , Gomen Naruto ... baiklah mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

**Flashback Off**

'Bagaiman bisa Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin?' batin Hiruzen bertanya-tanya ...

"Astaga!, Minato? Anakmu benar-benar berbakat"kagum Hiruzen

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi ****J**** , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Shinobi of Soccer Update tiap hari Senin/Selasa ... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan ****J**


	2. Penyelamatan Anggota Uchiha!

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Menyelamatkan Para anggota Klan Uchiha!**

Naruto mulai pergi kearah tempat persembunyian Anbu Root. Sebelum masuk kedalam tempat persebunyian tersebut , naruto sudah menancapkan kunai yang Naruto buat sendiri dengan adanya kertas segel di pegangan kunai tersebut di tempat yang jauh dari tempat persembunyan Anbu Root , Naruto menyebutnya kunai buatannya tersebut dengan **Kunai Shin** ...

Lalu Naruto masuk kedalam tempat persembunyian Anbu Root untuk menncari Danzou ...

"Hei , Anak kecil ... beraninya kamu masuk kedalam tempat persembunyian kami tanpa Ijin "kata seorang Anbu Root kepada Naruto dengan nada keras

"Aku mencari Danzou Jiji , apakah kamu mengetahuinya?"Kata Naruto pura-pura lugu (?)

"Apa genangan dirimu mencari Danzou sama?"tanya Anbu tersebut masih dengan nada keras

"Berbicara dengan Danzou Jiji"kata Naruto enteng dan membuat Anbu tersebut marah

Lalu Anbu tersebut membuat Handseal dan menyerang Naruto dengan Jutsunya yang terkuat...

**Wind Style : Wind Tornado no Jutsu**

Muncul Pusaran angin besar dengan tingkatan A mengarah kearah Naruto , Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringkai licik dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

***Slaasssshhhhhhhhhhh ... Brussssstttttttt***

Ledakan pun terjadi , ledakan yang sangat besar sehingga menghasilkan kepulan asap yang tebal ... Asap tersebut lama-kelamaan menghilang dan menampilkan sosok Anak berumur 5 tahunan yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa adanya sedikit luka.

"Nani!"Anbu tersebut hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar seakan tidak percaya akan hal tersebut.

'Aku tidak percaya !, Seranganku tidak dapat melukai anak berumur 5 tahunan itu sedikitpun padahal anak itu tidak melakukan suatu hal seperti membuat Handseal ataupun menghindar' batin Anbu tersebut.

"Hmmmm ... DANZOU JIJI DIMANA?"teriak Naruto dan mengundang banyak Anbu datang dan mengelilingi Naruto dengan sikap siaga. Lalu Danzou akhirnya datang menemui pembuat onar tersebut.

"Naruto , mengapa kau mencariku?"tanya Danzou dengan santai

"Pertama-tama , para kumpulan Anbu Baka yang mengelilingi kita diusir terlebih dahulu"kata Naruto mengejek seluruh Anbu Root yang berada disana dan mengundang kemarahan semua Anbu Root , lalu seluruh Anbu mulai membuat Handseal untuk membunuh Naruto.

**Earth Style : Earthquarke no Jutsu!**

**Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu!**

**Water Style : Water Ball Jutsu!**

**Lightning Style : Lightning Slash!**

**Wind Style : Wind Tornado no Jutsu!**

Para Anbu mengeluarkan Jutsu terhebat mereka untuk membunuh Naruto , Naruto hanya diam sambil menyeringkai (?) ...

***BOOOMMMMMMMM***

"HAHAHAHA! Dia sudah mati"kata seorang Anbu dengan sangat percaya diri

Ledakanpun terjadi serangan 5 elemen berbeda dengan tingkatan A memungkinkan membunuh satu Anbu tapi serangan itu mengarah kearah bocah berumur 5 tahunan. Ledakan tersebut menimbulkan kepulan Asap yang sangat tebal ... lama-kelamaan asap tersebut menghilang dan sekali lagi menampilkan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dan tidak terdapat suatu luka apapun.

'Anak Minato memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dhasyat dalam usianya saat ini'batin Danzou tidak percaya yang masih melihat Naruto

"Heii!, ANBU BAKA!, tidakkah kalian punya sopan santun pada tamu?"kata Naruto dengan nada marah

"Tidak mungkin!"kata seorang Anbu kepada yang lainnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Nani!"kata seorang Anbu kepada yang lainnya

"Bawel kalian semua"kata Naruto sinis

"**Naruto , biarkan aku bicara kepada mereka** **bakayaro"** kata Gyuuki , Naruto menyetujuinya Lalu tubuh Naruto dikendalikan oleh Gyuuki.

"Yo Bakayaro Konoyaro , ANBU Bakayaro ... membuatku terluka saja tidak bisa Konoyaro "kata Naruto(Gyuuki) dengan nada aneh"Giliranku membalas kalian semua yo !" kata Naruto(Gyuuki) dengan nada meremehkan dan Naruto(Gyuuki) mulai membuat Handseal

'Kenapa nada bicara Naruto berubah?' batin Danzou

**Ink Style : Ink Bunsin no Jutsu**

'Jutsu Tinta? Jutsu macam apa itu' batin Danzou yang semakin dibuat tidak percaya oleh anak 5 tahunan

Lalu Naruto(Gyuuki) meludahi tinta yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya kearah tanah, lalu tinta tersebut berubah menjadi Naruto dan menyerang para Anbu .Para Anbu kewalahan akan yang dilakukan klon tinta tersebut.

"CUKUP!" kata Danzou dengan keras , Gyuuki pun kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto .

"Hmmm sekarang Danzou jiji suruh para Anbu baka itu untuk pergi meninggalkan kita berdua"kata Naruto sinis

"Baiklah , kalian semua bubar!" perintah Danzou , lalu Anbu tersebut kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing meninggalkan seorang kakek dan anak 5 tahunan "Sekarang apa maumu?lanjut Danzou

"Aku ingin misi pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan Itachi san untuk dibatalkan"kata Naruto

"Jika aku menolak apa yang akan kau lakukan?"kata Danzou dengan sinis

"Akan aku lakukan secara paksa"balas Naruto sinis

***Booooffffff***

Lalu ditengah-tengah Naruto dan Danzou muncul Hiruzen dengan sekelompok Anbu Konoha , Hiruzen yang sampai langsung kaget karena melihat tempat tesebut sudah hancur ...

"Danzou , kau jangan lukai Naruto!" perintah Hiruzen kepada Danzou , Danzou yang melihat itu hanya kesal tentang yang diperintahkan oleh Hiruzen

"Hiruzen jiji , Danzou jiji enggak nyakitin Naru kok ... buktinya tubuh Naru tidak ada yang terluka"kata Naruto dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat

'Cih Bocah itu menyembunyikan kemampuannya didepan Hiruzen , Nada bicaranyapun kembali seperti anak yang lugu'batin Danzou kesal

"Danzou , lebih baik kau batalkan pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi" kata Hiruzen

"Tidak bisa , Itachi akan melakukannya malam ini juga"kata Danzou keras kepala

"Biarkan saja Hiruzen jiji , Teme akan menghentikannya ..." kata Naruto dengan mempercayakannya kepada Sasuke

"Maksudmu Uchiha bungsu itu? Hahahaha!"remeh Danzou

"Kalau begitu lihat saja Nanti malam" kata Naruto dengan sangat serius lalu meninggalkan Hiruzen ,Danzou dan sekelompok Anbu Konoha dengan Hiraishinnya.

Seluruh Anbu Konoha dan Danzou terkejut akan bocah berusia 5 tahun tersebut , seangkan Hiruzen hanya menatap itu dengan senyum tipis

"! Bagaimana bisa?! Itu hanya dimiliki oleh Kinro Senko !"kata Danzou tidak percaya

"Awalnya Aku juga tidak percaya akan hal itu ,Danzou tapi itulah kenyataannya" kata Hiruzen "Kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke Konoha , masih banyak tugas yang harus kulakukan"

***Boooofffffff***

'Aku akan memasukan Naruto kedalam anggota Anbu Root' batin Danzou dengan serangkaian liciknya

Naruto akhirnya pergi menuju rumah Sasuke ,setelah sampai Naruto dengan sengaja menancapkan Kunai Shinnya diam-diam ... lalu Naruto sudah sampai didepan rumah Sasuke

"Permisi"kata Naruto sopan sambil mengetuk pintu rumah ketua Uchiha tersebut

"Hn , ada apa kau kesini?"kata Fugaku

"Gomen Fugaku san , disini aku mencari Sasuke , apakah Sasuke ada dirumah?"tanya Naruto

"Hn ada, untuk apa mencari Sasuke?"kata Fugaku sambil memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto

"Untuk berkata sesuatu yang penting"kata Naruto yang mulai kesal , seperti di Introgasi oleh Fugaku

Lalu Mikoto datang ketempat Fugaku , Naruto akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ... lalu Fugaku masuk kedalam rumah ...

'Fuh... untung ada Kaasannya Sasuke' batin Naruto

"Eh ada temannya Sasuke, silahkan masuk"kata Mikoto dengan lembut

"Tidak Mikoto san , aku Cuma mencari Sasuke"balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"baiklah , Sasuke temanmu datang"kata Mikoto dengan kencang sehingga Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto

"Hn , ada apa Dobe"kata Sasuke singkat

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tapi tidak disini"kata Naruto dengan serius

"Hn , jadi ingin berkata dimana?"tanya Sasuke

"Tempat pertama kita bertemu"balas Naruto

"Hn"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu , dan mereka mulai obrolan seriusnya tentang misi Itachi

"Teme ,Danzou telah mengambil tindakan"kata Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Hn, maksudmu?"jawab Sasuke bingung

"Tadi aku menuju ketempat Danzou dan memintanya agar membatalkan Misi Itachi tersebut , tapi Danzou menolak"kata Naruto kesal

"Hn , tidak apa Dobe ... Kau memang temanku"balas Sasuke

"Satu lagi Sasuke , Nanti malam kau cari alasan kepada Tousan ,Kaasan ,dan Anikimu untuk pergi ketempat yang jauh , tapi..."kata Naruto kepada Sasuke

"tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi kamu bersembunyi didalam semak-semak sampai larut malam"kata Naruto dengan tatapan serius

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke yang mulai menyadari sesuatu

"Benar , Itachi akan memulai misinya malam ini"kata Naruto serius "kamu halangi jalan Itachi dan lawan Itachi ,kalau bisa gunakan genjutsu agar Itachi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ,dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu"lanjut Naruto ...

"Hn"jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ini adalah misi tingkat S ,karena lawanmu adalah Mangekyou Sharingan ... Aku akan membantumu jika kau ada masalah"kata Naruto dengan serius

"Hn" jawab Sasuke santai

"baiklah !, misi dimulai... bubar!"perintah Naruto tegas dan Sasuke langsung pergi kembali kerumahnya dan mulai melakukan misi tersebut.

Waktupun berlarut senja , Sasuke masih bersembunyi didalam semak-semak menunggu saatnya ... lama-kelamaan matahari mulai terbenam dan menutupi sinarnya ...

Tampak Itachi ingin memulai membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha ... Itachipun mengambil baju Anbunya dan memakainya dengan lengkap. Ia bergegas pergi kearah tempat Uchiha. Lalu Itachi terkejut , Sasuke menghalangi jalannya...

'Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berada disini?, bukankah tadi dia ingin pergi ketempat yang jauh tersebut' batin Itachi kebingungan

"Sasuke minggirlah dan jangan halangin nii-san"perintah Itachi

"Memberikan jalan kepada nii-san dan membiarkan nii-san membantai anggota klan Uchiha?, begitu?"kata Sasuke dengan keras kepada Itachi

"Darimana kamu tau!"

"Nii-san tidak perlu tau!"

"Kalau begitu nii-san akan memaksamu!"kata Itachi keras mulai menampilkan Mangekyou Sharingannya kepada Sasuke , Sasuke hanya memandang datar dan mengeluarkan Sharingan 3 Tomoe.

Itachi mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan beberapa kunai , Sasuke dapat menghindari kunai-kunai tersebut dengan sangat mudah ...

"Ternyata nii-san lemah"ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya , Itachi mulai membuat Handseal

**Fire Style : Fire Phoenix **

Muncul burung phoenix api menyerang Sasuke , Sasuke hanya memandang datar lalu mengeluarkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan mengeluarkan Susano'o ... Susano'o itu melindungi Sasuke bagaikan tameng yang kuat.

"Sasuke , bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai Mangekyou Sharingan"kata Itachi dengan membukakan matanya lebar-lebar akan perbuatan Otoutonya itu

"Itu tidak penting , yang penting klan Uchiha tidak hancur karena SEBUAH MISI BODOH!"kata Sasuke sinis

"Bagaimana kau tahu akan misi tersebut?!"

"Itu tidak penting!, Shisui san akan sangat sedih melihat kelakuanmu melakukan misi bodoh ini ... Ia bukan hanya sedih karena misi tersebut ,tapi karena matanya dan pengorbanannya diikutsertakan dalam misi bodoh ini !"bentak Sasuke

***DEG***

Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan beribu tombak runcing menusuk kearah hati Itachi... Itachi lalu menangis sedih dan membatalkan misi yang diberikan Danzou.

"Sekarang nii-san sudah sadar apa yang dilakukan nii-san"kata Sasuke kepada Itachi

"Hn ..." jawab Itachi , suasana hening sendu menyelimuti keadaan saat itu , dan saat itu pula Sasuke sangat bahagia karena dapat menyelamatkan anggota klannya

'Dobe , aku berhutang budi kepadamu ... aku akan membalas budiku kepadamu 'batin Sasuke senang

Tak terasa dalam reuni kakak dan adik ada yang mengintip disemak-semak , yaitu anak yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik (?) ... Naruto mengintip mereka berdua dari belakang .

'Ternyata sebenarnya Sasuke Tsundere'batin Naruto" hahaha..." Narutopun tidak dapat menahan tawanya yang bisa dikatakan kencang sehingga Sasuke dan Itachi megetahui keberadaan Naruto.

'Sialan kau Dobe!'batin Sasuke yang mengenali suara tawa tersebut

"Siapa disana!"kata Itachi langsung melempar kunai , tiba-tiba muncul Rasen Shuriken menepis kunai tersebut keaarah Itachi ... Itachi yang belum siap , tiba-tiba ...

***Boooooffffffff***

"Gomen yahh Dobe hahahaha..."kata Naruto dengan masih ada nada tawa yang dilontarkan "Hahaha... ternyata kau Tsundere "tambah Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan nada tawa

"Hn... sebetulnya aku tidak akan mengatakan ini tapi aku akan mengatakannya , Arigatou"kata Sasuke dengan ketus tapi hatinya terasa sangat gembira dapat menyelamatkan anggota klannya ...

"Naruto ,mengapa kau mengatakan Sasuke Tsundere?"tanya Itachi membuat Naruto gugup , Naruto sudah berpikir bulat-bulat untuk tidak mengatakan kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berasal dari masa depan ...

"Emm... Lidahku keseleo tadi hahaha..."kata Naruto dengan sangat gugup mencoba menutupi Rahasianya dan Rahasia Sasuke...

Mendengar Alasan Naruto Itachi hanya mengeluarkan keringat yang besar di belakang kepalanya ...

"Hn"

"Hn , Sasuke saat kamu berumur 7 tahun kamu akan kumasukkan kedalam Ninja Akademi ..."Kata Itachi

'Beberapa tahun lagi aku akan dimasukan oleh Hiruzen jiji ke Ninja Akademi ,Yosh!' batin Naruto dengan semangat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD ... Dimohon atas kritikannya yaa tapi dengan alasan yang tepat OKE ! ^^**

**Minma Gomenasai , aku meralat waktu Updatenya... Sebenarnya Updatenya "Setiap Hari" bukan "khusus hari Senin/Selasa" ... Gomenee juga yaa aku tidak dapat menjanjikan tepat waktu Arigatou Minma sudah membaca Fanfict saya. **

**DIREVIEW yaa , Jaa**

**VXXXXXXXV**

**VXXXXXV**

**VXXXXV**

**VXXXV**

**VXXV**

**VXV**

**V**


	3. Ninja Akademi

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Ninja Akademi**

Setelah insiden penggagalan misi pembantaian klan Uchiha,Itachi akan meminta ijin kepada Hiruzen untuk masuk kedalam suatu organisiasi yang bernama Akatsuki ...

"Hokage sama"sapa seorang Anbu dengan topeng kucing

"Itachi lepaskan topengmu! "perintah Hiruzen kepada Anbu tersebut , lalu Anbu topeng kucing tersebut melepaskan topengnya "Aku dengar kamu membatalkan misi Danzou tersebut , apakah itu benar ?"tanya Hiruzen

"Itu memang benar adanya Hokage sama"jawab Itachi sopan kepada Hiruzen

"Siapa yang menghentikanmu?"tanya Hiruzen kepada Itachi

"Otoutoku , Sasuke Uchiha"balas Itachi singkat

"Hmm ... ternyata Naruto benar"kata Hiruzen dengan tersenyum tipis"Lalu apa yang membawamu kesini?"lanjut Hiruzen

"Hokage sama ... saya ingin meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam suatu organisasi untuk memata-matainya , organisasi tersebut berada diluar perbatasan Konoha"kata Itachi kepada Hiruzen masih dengan nada sopan

"Organisasi apa itu" tanya Hiruzen kepada Itachi

"Organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki ... Seorang pria bertopeng yang mengaku dirinya 'Madara Uchiha' pernah mengajaku ke organisasi tersebut , kemungkinan besar organisasi tersebut akan mengancam 5 Negara besar"jelas Itachi

"Aku mengijinkanmu Itachi dan berhati-hatilah , mungkin anggotannya adalah pengguna Kekkei Genkai"kata Hiruzen

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya minta kepada Hokage sama" kata Itachi yang mulai serius

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga Otouto ku disini"kata Itachi dengan serius

"Pasti , pasti aku akan menjaganya , sekarang kau boleh pergi"kata Hiruzen

"Ha'i"

***Booooooofffffffff***

Itachi akhirnya pergi dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

'Hmmm ... beberapa hari ini Naruto sangat aneh , dia dapat menggunakan Hiraishin dan sikapnya yang seperti orang dewasa ... mungkin aku akan menyuruh beberapa Anbu untuk memata-matinya' batin Hiruzen

"Tenzou kemarilah!"kata Hiruzen dengan keras , lalu seorang Anbu datang ketempat tersebut

"Ada apa Hokage sama memanggilku?"tanya Anbu tersebut

"Aku memiliki misi penting untukmu , Misi tingkat C"perintah Hiruzen kepada Anbu tersebut

"Misi apa itu?"

"Mata-matai dan jaga anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki selama kurung waktu 2 tahun , awasi pergerakannya dan berikan informasi yang kamu dapat!"perintah Hiruzen kepada Anbu tersebut

"Ha'i"

"Sekarang kamu boleh pergi ,Tenzou" perintah Hiruzen

"Ha'i"

***Booooooffffffffff***

Anbu tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan Hiruzen ... Hiruzen kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai Hokage , melihat masih sangat banyak tugas mengelilinginya.

'Sial! Aku harus berurusan dengan kumpulan kertas terkutuk ini!' batin Hiruzen membentak banyaknya kertas yang masih tertumpuk di meja hokagenya..

Selain itu di tempat Naruto , terlihat Naruto sedang sarapan ramen instant ... dan merasakan rasa ramen instan tersebut.

'Sugoi rasanya enak memakan ramen ini! Sudah lama tidak memakan ramen kesukaanku ini!' batin Naruto , lalu Naruto berpikir masa lalunya saat menjadi Hokage bersama dengan istrinya Hinata.

**Flashback On**

"Naruto kun , aku sudah membuatkan sarapan pagi yang spesial untukmu" kata Hinata , istri sang Hokage

"Wah!, pasti enak!"kata Naruto dengan kencang membuat Hinata menjadi malu , setelah Naruto mencicipi masakan Hinata ... Pikiran Naruto tentang masakan enak yang dibuat Hinata tersebut dibuang jauh-jauh , rasanya seperti masakan di Gunung Myouboku saat berlatih Senjutsu ... Akhirnya muncul rasa mual pada perut Naruto.

'Astaga ini tidak seperti yangku pikirkan' batin Naruto sambil meneguk air ludahnya sendiri 'KAMI SAMAAAAA TOLONG AKUUUUUU!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

**Flashback Off**

"Hah kenyangnya!"kata Naruto dengan senang , lalu Naruto menyadari seseorang Anbu sedang memata-matainya ... tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan mata-mata tersebut , Naruto juga berlaku layaknya seperti anak 5 tahunan agar Anbu tersebut tidak curiga.

Setelah sekitar 2 tahun Naruto masih dimata-matai oleh Anbu tersebut , Naruto masih menghiraukannya .Selama beberapa tahun ini , Naruto membiarkan rambutnya panjang seperti Tousannya ... Naruto tampak tampan dengan model rambut tersebut dan bagaikan pinang dibelah menjadi dua , Naruto sekarang mirip dengan Tousannya...

Beberapa hari kemudian ,Hiruzen mulai memasukan Naruto kedalam Ninja Akademi ...

"Naruto , kamu dipanggil Hokage sama untuk urusan yang penting ... "kata seorang Anbu bertopeng Badak yang disuruh Hiruzen

"Hmmm , Oke !"lalu Naruto bergegas pergi kearah , lalu Naruto pergi kearah ruang Hokage...

"Ohayou Minato"kata Hiruzen lembut kepada Naruto tidak sadar kalau ucapannya tersebut terlontarkan , melihat Naruto dan Minato yang sangatlah mirip.

"Minato?"tanya Naruto kebingungan

'Naruto sangat mirip denganmu Minato'batin Hiruzen "Gomen maksudku Naruto" ralat Hiruzen kepada Naruto"Jiji akan memasukan kamu kedalam Ninja Akademi"lanjut Hiruzen kepada Naruto dan membuat Naruto senang

'Inilah saatnya dimulai' batin Naruto "Apakah itu benar?" tanya Naruto lugu

"Benar Naruto"kata Hiruzen

"Yay!"teriak Naruto dengan sikap bodoh yang dibuat-buat

"Hmm , kamu akan mulai masuk kedalam Ninja Akademi besok" kata Hiruzen

"Siap Boss!"kata Naruto dengan sikap seorang tentara , lalu Naruto pergi kembali kerumahnya menunggu hari esok

Sedangkan diruang hokage , muncul seorang Anbu yang 2 tahun ini memata-matai Naruto...

"Tenzou bagaimana Informasinya?"tanya Hiruzen kepada Anbu tersebut

"Naruto Uzumaki seperti anak yang lainnya , hanya saja Naruto dikucilkan oleh teman-teman yang lainnya"Kata Anbu tersebut

"Hmm Sou ka , baiklah kau boleh pergi"kata Hiruzen

"Ha'i"

***Booooofffffffff***

'Aku akan meminta Iruka untuk membimbingnya menjadi ninja di Ninja Akademi'batin Hiruzen

Keesokan harinya tampak suasana pagi yang sangat indah , suasana dengan adanya kicauan burun g yang sangat merdu ...

"Yosh!Aku sudah siap!"kata Naruto

"**Hei Gaki!, lebih baik kamu sembunyikan kemampuanmu didepan teman-temanmu itu**"usul Kurama

"Oke Kurama" kata Naruto langsung pergi kearah Ninja Akademi dengan Hiraishinnya

Didalam Ninja Akademi , Naruto mulai masuk kekelas yang sudah ditentukan ... Saat masuk beberapa Fansgirl yang mengerumungi Sasukemulai melihat Naruto dengan wajah tampannya.

"Kyaaaaaa...! Naruto tampan!"teriakan Fansgirl kepada Naruto ,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal , lalu beranjak ke sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke yang kosong.

'Jadi ini yang dirasakan teme saat kita masih kecil , pantas saja dia ketus menghadapi para Fansgirl ini!' batin Naruto

"Hei Dobe , sepertinya kau sudah merasakan hal yang pernah ku rasakan"Ejek Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Cih"desis Naruto kesal

"**Hei Gaki!. Lebih baik aku menguasai dirimu dan berurusan pada para perempuan cantik ini!**"kata Kurama dengan senyuman liciknya , memamfaatkan wajah Naruto yang tampan untuk mendekati para Fansgirl ...

'Terserah!' balas Naruto ketus

"Halo Nona cantik , apa kabar kalian semua?"kata Naruto(Kurama) kepada para Fansgirl sambil merangkul Ino dan Sakura ... Sakura(?) , Sasuke langsung kesal melihat itu

"Kyaaaaa... baikkk!" teriak para Fansgirl sangat senang

"Hei! Kurama , jangan dekati dia... dia miliku!"kata Sasuke sinis kepada Naruto(Kurama) sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Kyaaaaa... Sasuke kun!" teriak Sakura dengan merona merah

Hinata yang melihat itu seakan tidak percaya , laki-laki Idamannya merangkul dua perempuan cantik ingin rasanya ia menangis ... Naruto yang melihat Hinata langsung menyuruh Kurama untuk kembali ketubuhnya , Narutopun langsung melepas rangkulannya kepada 2 murid perempuan itu dan pergi kearah Hinata.

"Hinata chan ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata Naruto mendekati Hinata

"Untuk apa Naruto kun mengatakan seperti itu? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Naruto kun"guman Hinata pelan

"Hinata chan ... "kata Naruto pelan

Tiba-tiba kelas yang tadinya sangat berisik mulai mereda dan Iruka masuk kedalam kelas...

"Ohayou minma san"sapa Iruka

"Ohayou sensei" balas semua murid

"Ehmmm... Naruto !kembali ketempat dudukmu!"perintah Iruka marah(?) , Iruka marah tidak selayaknya seorang guru kepada muridnya. Naruto masih tidak bergerak masih berada didekat tempat duduk Hinata.

"Jika dalam 3 detik kamu tidak kembali ketempat dudukmu , aku akan menghukummu!"perintah Iruka masih dengan nada sinis

"Satu!"... Naruto seperti menyelipkan Kunai Shin kedalam tas Hinata diam-diam

"Dua!"... Naruto mencium pelan pipi Hinata

"TI.."belum selesai mengatakan angka 'Tiga' Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning dari tempatnya berada dan tiba-tiba berada di tempat duduknya sebelah Sasuke.

'Tidak mungkin! Kinro Senko' batin Iruka tidak percaya

Murid lain kecuali Sasuke yang melihat itu kaget dan tidak percaya apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Dia menghilang dan tiba-tiba berada di tempatnya berada dengan cepat"kata Kiba tidak percaya

"Cih merepotkan" kata Shikamaru dengan sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja tetapi masih tidak bisa mempercayai yang dilakukan temannya.

"Seranggaku tidak bisa merasakan chakra atau jutsu yang ia keluarkan karena gerakannya yang sangat cepat "kata Shino sambil memegang serangganya.

'Tadi Naruto kun menciumku' batin Hinata dan mengeluarkan merona merah

"Kyaaaaaa... Naruto kun Hebatttttttt"teriak para Fansgirl

Kelakuan Naruto membuat kelas menjadi sangat gaduh.

"Dobe ... kau sukses membuat seluruh kelas menjadi gaduh"kata Sasuke datar

"Kau benar Teme , Aku akan mengembalikan suasananya"balas Naruto

"Tidak perlu , biar aku saja ... aku juga ingin mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatanku"balas Sasuke datar sambil mengeluarkan Sharingannya 3 Tomoenya.

Lalu seluruh siswa yang lain menatap mata Sasuke dan masuk kedalam Genjutsu(Sadar) tetapi Sasuke tidak memberikan Genjutsu tersebut kepada Hinata dan Sakura...

"Ummhhh umhhh umhhh mmmphhhhh"kata Kiba

'Kenapa mulutku? Kenapa seperti tidak dapat digerakan?'batin Kiba

"Ummhhh mmpphhh"kata Murid yang lain

"Kenapa dengan kalian?"tanya Sakura kebingungan

"Aku memberikan mereka semua kecuali kamu dan Hinata Genjutsu Sadar , jadi mereka terkena Genjutsuku dalam keadaan sadar" jelas Sasuke

"Mengapa aku dan Hinata?"tanya Sakura

"Kau adalah miliku , dan Hinata adalah milik Dobe"kata Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura dan Hinata menampilkan merona merah

'Aku akan laporkan kepada Hokage sama tentang Naruto itu dan Sasuke itu' batin Iruka

**Flashback On**

"Tousan !, suatu saat aku akan menjadi Jounin hebat seperti Tousan" kata Iruka dengan semangat

"Bagus itu Iruka"kata Tousan Iruka dengan bangga

**Summoning Jutsu!**

Muncul Rubah Ekor 9 yang dikuasai oleh seorang pria bertopeng menyerang Konoha.

"Tidak mungkin ! itu Kyuubi"teriak seorang warga

"Iruka , Tousan dan Kaasan akan membantu Jounin yang lain untuk menyerang Kyuubi ,sekarang kamu pergi masuk ke tempat perlindungan" ucap Tousan Iruka

"Tapi!"

"Jangan membantah!, Aku akan selamat"

"Hiks ... Ha'i" kata Iruka dan pergi ketempat perlindungan

Beberapa jam kemudian dikabarkan Tousan dan Kaasan Iruka telah meninggal dunia , dan Kyuubi telah disegel kedalam seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto

**Flashback Off**

'Arrrgggg pikiran itu terus menghantuiku tiap aku melihat Naruto' batin Iruka 'Sabar Iruka!,Mungkin Naruto bisa menjadi penyelamat desa seperti Ayahnya ,Naruto bukan seorang monster!'batin Iruka

Lalu Iruka mengajarkan tentang senjata-senjata Ninja dan tentang jutsu dasar (Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,dan Genjutsu) , setelah mengajarkan hal-hal dasar tersebut Iruka mulai memberikan kertas soal kepada seluruh muridnya

"Yosh , sekarang kalian kerjakan soal-soal tersebut sesuai dengan yang tadi ku ajarkan"perintah Iruka

"Ha'i Sensei!"

Lalu seluruh murid mengerjakan Kertas tersebut , tampak Sasuke dan Naruto dapat mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan mudah ... tidak sampai 3 menit Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memberikan jawabannya kepada Iruka

Iruka terkejut , dari pertama kali Iruka mengajar ... belum ada murid yang dapat mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan mudah dalam kurung waktu 3 menit , bahkan murid yang dibilang genius tidak dapat mengerjakan soal dalam kurung waktu 10 menit.

Sekitar 60 menit berlalu seluruh murid sudah memberikan jawabannya kepada Iruka

"Aku melihat diantara kalian semua ,2 diantaranya memiliki nilai sempurna"kata Iruka keras

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya memandang bosan.

'Pasti aku' batin Sakura dan Ino dengan percaya diri .

Sedangkan para murid yang lain masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka

"Yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna adalah ..."kata Iruka.

"Aku dan Ino!" potong Sakura dengan percaya diri , Iruka yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas...

"huft ... kamu salah Sakura, yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna adalah Naruto dan Sasuke"kata Iruka membenarkan , Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak layaknya Fansgirl

"KYAAAAAA... Sasuke kun dan Naruto kun hebatttttt!" teriak Sakura sendirian karena seluruh Fansgirl yang lain masih terkena Genjutsu sadar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hinata tidak memikirkan tentang nilai sempurna tersebut ,yang ia pikirkan adalah saat Naruto merangkul 2 murid perempuan yang cantik dan saat Naruto mencium pipinya saat awal pelajaran dimulai ... Hatinya seakan disakiti lalu langsung terobatii.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai ,kalian boleh pulang"kata Iruka kepada seluruh murid

"Hn , kalau begitu akan aku lepaskan Genjutsunya"kata Sasuke yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid

"Ka'i"

Lalu mulut para murid dapat digerakan kembali ...

"Akhirnya ! Sialan kamu Sasuke!"bentak Kiba

"Hn"kata Sasuke singkat

"Cihh"desis Kiba

Ditempat Naruto , tampak rasa bersalahnya kepada Hinata .. Lalu Naruto pergi menggunakan Hiraishinnya ke tempat Hinata berada

"Hinata chan ... Gomen"

"Kenapa kamu meminta maaf Naruto kun?"

"Aishiterunee ... Hinata chan"kata Naruto sontak membuat Hinata menjadi sangat malu lalu pergi ketempat yang jauh dari Naruto berusha menutupi wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus

'Hinata chan masih marah yahhh' batin Naruto

"**Hei Gaki kenapa kamu sedih terus?**"kata Kurama

'Hei ! ini semua gara-gara kamu Kurama!'balas Naruto dalam Hati

"**Hahahaha! Aku sangat senang melihatmu seperti ini**"

"**Kurama ,kasihan Naruto ... Minta maaf!**" perintah Matatabi ganas

"**Cih... Baiklah Matatabi chan ... Gomen!**"kata Kurama dengan kesal

'Chan? Hahahahahaha... ternyata kamu menyukai Matatabi yahh hahahaha...' sekarang giliran Naruto menertawainya , Matatabi yang melihat itu mulai merona merah ...

"**Sialan kau Naruto!**"bentak Kurama kesal

Lalu Naruto kembali ke Apartemennya menunggu hari esok ,sambil memikirkan cara agar Hinata mau kembali ke Naruto ...

Di tempat Hinata , terlihat Hinata sedang merenung soal Naruto...

'N-Naruto kun tadi menciumku ... ternyata Naruto kun juga menyukaiku ... ' batin Hinata mengelus-ngelus pipinya kanannya bekas dicium Naruto ...

Setelah itu Hinata mulai membereskan bukunya untuk besok , tiba-tiba Hinata melihat suatu kunai dengan adanya gulungan di ganggang kunai tersebut.

'Kunai apa ini?, Aku baru pertama kali melihatnnya' batin Hinata ,'Mungkin punya Tousan ... lebih baik aku berikan kepada Tousan' pikir Hinata lalu Hinata pergi kearah kamar Hiashi dan mengetuk pintu

***Tok tok tok***

"Masuk"perintah Hiashi

"Tousan ... aku menemukan ini di dalam tasku , apakah ini milik Tousan?" tanya Hinata

Lalu Hiashi melihat kunai tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya ...

'Kunai ini ... kunai yang mirip dengan kunai Minato tetapi kenapa tidak memiliki cabang?'pikir Hiashi

"Darimana kamu memilikinya?"tanya Hiashi

"Aku menemukannya di tasku" jawab Hinata

'Berarti salah satu murid di Ninja Akademi adalah Kinro Senko' batin Hiashi

"Apakah kamu melihat kejadian aneh di Ninja Akademi? seperti menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning?"tanya Hiashi dengan teliti

"Iyah , ada ..."kata Hinata

"Siapa dia?"

"Emm ... Naruto kun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD ... Dimohon atas kritikannya yaa tapi dengan alasan yang tepat OKE ! ^^**

**Minma Gomenasai , aku meralat waktu Updatenya... Sebenarnya Updatenya "Setiap Hari" bukan "khusus hari Senin/Selasa" ... Gomenee juga yaa aku tidak dapat menjanjikan tepat waktu Arigatou Minma sudah membaca Fanfict saya. **

**DIREVIEW yaa , Jaa**

**VXXXXXXXV**

**VXXXXXV**

**VXXXXV**

**VXXXV**

**VXXV**

**VXV**

**V**


	4. Arti Ninja Sesungguhnya 1

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Arti Ninja Sesungguhnya 1**

**Naruto Pov**

Apa itu Ninja? , aku selalu bertanya-tanya akan hal itu ... Guruku pernah berkata Ninja adalah seorang yang mampu bertahan dalam suatu rintangan yang melebihi kemampuan orang biasa.

Apakah aku seorang ninja? ... Aku adalah seorang ninja yang mampu bertahan dalam suatu rintangan yang sangat sulit...

Aku selalu menanyakan hal tersebut ...

**Naruto Pov End**

Naruto mulai berangkat kearah Ninja Akademi , disana ia disambut oleh para Fansgirl yang selalu mengerumunginya ...

"Hei Dobe .."Sapa Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tadi menguping pembicaraan Sandaime Hokage ... tentang sebuah misi yang bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya" kata Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Memangnya misi apa itu?"tanya Naruto santai

"Misi tentang pemberian bala bantuan kepada team Rebelion untuk menentang Yondaime Mizukage , Yagura ... atau bisa juga disebut Jinchuriki Isobu"kata Sasuke

"Memangnya pemberontakan itu didasari oleh apa?"tanya Naruto

"Semenjak Yagura menjadi Mizukage , ia telah banyak menindas orang-orang lemah dan orang yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai"jelas Sasuke

"Itu misi tingkat S, lalu siapa yang ditugaskan oleh Hiruzen jiji?"tanya kembali Naruto

"Aku belum mengetahui orang yang ditugaskan" balas Sasuke

"Hmmm , apa kamu mau ikut Teme?" tanya Naruto

"Hn , sudah lama aku tidak bertarung ... rasanya tubuhku sangat kaku , aku akan merenggangkan ototku saat melawan Yagura"kata Sasuke dengan senyum iblisnya

"Baiklah , sepulangnya dari Ninja Akademi , mari kita pergi ke medan pertempuran"kata Naruto

"Hn"

Berapa menit setelah pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto , Iruka datang ke kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

"Ohayou Minma"sapa Iruka

"Ohayou Sensei"

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang teori Taijutsu , Ninjutsu , dan Genjutsu"kata Iruka menjelaskan kepada para muridnya.

**Time Skip**

"Teme , mari kita mulai ..." kata Naruto

"Hn , sebaiknya kita menggunakan topeng agar kita tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan disana nanti"saran Sasuke panjang lebar

"Kau benar juga Teme"kata Naruto menyetujui saran Sasuke

"Dobe , disana ada toko topeng"kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah suatu toko

"Hmm ... mari kita kesana"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri toko tersebut ... di depan toko tersebut ada seorang bandit yang menodongkan sebuah senjata tajam kearah pemillik toko dan mengancam sang pemilik toko.

"Hei ! jangan ganggu dia!"kata Naruto kencang

"Bocah jangan ikut campur , atau nyawamu melayang!"ancam bandit tersebut kearah Naruto dan Sasuke

"Teme!"kata Naruto kencang kearah Sasuke

"Hn"balas Sasuke singkat lalu mengeluarkan Sharingannya dan memberikan Genjutsu ke arah Bandit tersebut.

Bandit tersebut langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan langsung tergeletak seakan tidak berdaya

"Arigatou"ucap pemilik toko tersebut

"Kami ingin membeli topeng , pak tua"kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya

"Topeng apa yang kalian inginkan?"tanya pemilik toko tersebut

"Aku ingin topeng Rubah yang itu paman, kalau kamu Teme?"tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke

"kalau aku ingin topeng itu yang berstruktur Sharingan" kata Sasuke sopan

"Ini dia" kata pemilik toko lalu memberikan kedua topeng tersebut kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Jadi , semuanya berapa paman?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak usah , nak ... kalian tadi sudah membantu paman , anggap saja itu rasa terima kasih paman"kata Pemilik toko dengan senyum tipisnya

"Arigatou paman , kami permisi dulu ya"kata Naruto dengan sopan , lalu memegang pundak Sasuke dan pergi menggunakan Hiraishin ... Pemilik toko itu terkejut melihat kedua anak tersebut.

'Kinroi Senko sudah kembali' batin Pemilik toko tersebut

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang pergi dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon mengarah kearah medan pertempuran dengan menggunakan topeng .

"Hei Dobe , aku merasakan kita sudah mendekati chakra yang sangat besar"kata Sasuke

"Kau benar Teme ... Aku merasakan suatu hal yang buruk disana"kata Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas Dobe"saran Sasuke

"Baiklah , mari percepat gerakan kita!"balas Naruto

"Kita sudah sampai!"kata Sasuke

"Baiklah mari kita pergi kearah tempat persembunyian team Rebelion"perintah Naruto

"Lebih baik kamu pergi kesana , aku akan berpura-pura menjadi sekutu Yagura ... setelah itu akan ku serang dari dalam"kata Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan , Sasuke pergi kearah tempat Yagura sedangkan Naruto pergi kearah Mei Terumi

Narutopun bergegas pergi ke arah tempat persembunyian team Rebelion untuk membantu penyerangan .

Setelah Naruto sampai , Naruto tidak disambut baik oleh para penjaga team Rebelion.

"Paman , bolehkah saya bertemu dengan Mei Terumi?"tanya Naruto sopan

"Siapa kamu , mengapa kamu menggunakan topeng?!"tanya balik penjaga tersebut dengan keras.

"Aku adalah malaikat penolong kalian semua untuk menghajar pasukan Yagura sialan itu" balas Naruto

"Kamu pasti orang suruhan Yagura untuk menyerang kami dari dalam !"bentak penjaga tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk dengan paksa !"kata Naruto sinis

Lalu Naruto melemparkan Kunai Shin miliknya kedalam tempat tersebut lalu masuk begitu saja dengan Hiraishin.

"Dia cepat sekali! Cih sialan , aku harus memberi tahu yang lain!"kata penjaga tersebut

Naruto menerobos masuk dengan paksa , akhirnya ia sampai diruangan Mei Terumi

"Mei san"kata Naruto dengan sopan

"Siapa kamu!"kata Mei dengan keras

"Aku adalah malaikat yang akan membantu kalian semua melawan Yagura!"

"Kamu pasti orang suruhan dia untuk melawanku dari dalam!"Kata Mei yang masih bernada Keras

Naruto lalu melemparkan beberapa Kunai Shin sembarangan , setelah itu Naruto muncul dibelakang Mei dan menodongkan kunai tepat dileher Mei

"Jika aku disuruh oleh sibajingan itu untuk menyerang kalian dari dalam nanti , lebih baik aku langsung membunuh kalian!"kata Naruto sinis , "tetapi aku disini untuk membantu kamu dan team Rebelion yang lain untuk menghadapi sibajingan itu" Lanjut Naruto lalu ia mulai menjauhkan kunai tersebut dar leher Mei

Setelah itu , Naruto kembali memungut Kunai Shin yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?, dan apa yang kamu mau?"tanya Mei sekali lagi ke Naruto

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu aku adalah malaikat yang akan membantu kalian , yang aku mau adalah berikan aku penginapan untuk menghadapinya besok"kata Naruto datar

"Siapa kamu!, lempar senjatamu kesana!"perintah seorang penjaga yang menodongkan kunai di leher Naruto

Kunai Shin yang dipegang Naruto langsung dilempar ketempat yang dekat dengan Mei

"Keputusan yang salah baka!"kata Naruto sambil menyeringkai

Lalu Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul sekali lagi di belakang Mei dan menodongkan kunai di leher Mei ...

"Mei sama!"

"Sekarang kamu pergi jika kamu ingin pemimpinmu tidak mati!"kata Naruto datar

"baiklah"kata penjaga tersebut ,Lalu penjaga tersebut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

**Lemon Mode On (Bagi yang masih dibawah umur , silahkan untuk di Skip)**

"Mei san .. gomen telah melakukan hal lancang tersebut"kata Naruto sopan

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena hal yang kamu lakukan tadi seluruh penjaga ku akan menganggap kamu musuh ... Hari sudah gelap ,lebih baik kamu tidur di ruang tidurku"saran Mei

'Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini , aku bisa membuka topengnya'batin Mei

"T-tapi..."kata Naruto gugup langsung dipotong oleh Mei

"Tidak apa ..."potong Mei

"Baiklah..."kata Naruto menampilkan merona merah dibelakang topengnya

Setelah itu Mei mengajak Naruto ke ruang tidurnya untuk beristirahat ...

"Mei san , lebih baik aku tidur di lantai"kata Naruto

"Baiklah ... "balas Mei menyetujui

Naruto akhirnya tidur di lantai dengan wajahnya yang masih tertutup topeng . Mei yang sudah melihat Naruto tertidur , dengan rasa penasarannya ia ingin melihat wajah pemuda bertopeng Rubah tersebut ...

Mei akhirnya membuka topeng tersebut perlahan-lahan ,lalu terkejut karena yang akan membantunya adalah seorang anak berumur 7 tahunan.

'Meski dia masih kecil , tapi dia tampan dan sangat pemberani'batin Mei kagum

Lalu Mei mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto , dan menciumnya dengan ganas... Setelah mencium Naruto , Mei mulai membuka Jaket Naruto ...

Sekali lagi Mei kagum akan Tubuh Naruto yang kekar , setelah itu Mei mulai membuka celana Naruto dan melihat Mr P Naruto yangberukuran orang dewasa .

'Kira-kira apa yang aku rasakan yahh , jika itu masuk ke Ms V miliku'batin Mei , Lalu Mei mulai membuka bajunya tampak dua gunung yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil .Setelah itu Mei membuka celananya dan menampilkan Ms V dengan adanya rambut yang lebat.

Sekarang mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang bulat , Mei mulai memasukan Mr P naruto kemulutnya dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat sehingga Naruto mendesah pelan ...

"Uh..."desah Naruto pelan yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur

"Mmmpphhh mmpphh"desah Mei yang masih menghisap Mr P Naruto , Tak terasa Mr P Naruto dan Ms V Mei menjadi basah.

Setelah dikiranya cukup , Mei mengeluarkan Mr P Naruto dari mulutnya lalu mulai memasukannya ke Ms V miliknya. Mei mengarahkan Mr P Naruto ke Ms V nya lalu ia mulai memasukkannya.

***Bless***

"Akhhh" Desah Mei

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun , lalu melihat Mei dan dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Mei langsung terkejut karena Naruto sudah bangun

"Mei san , apa yang kamu lakukan?"tanya Naruto dengan merah merona yang menandakan Naruto malu

"Cukup diam dan lanjutkan"perintah Mei kepada Naruto

"Berhenti! , aku sudah memiliki Istri " kata Naruto keras lalu mengeluarkan Mr P nya dari Ms V Mei

"Jangan bercanda!"kata Mei , setelah itu Mei mulai membuat Handseal

**Poison Style : Horny Poison**

Lalu Mei mengeluarkan asap , dan Naruto menghirup asap tersebut ... lalu Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sangat bergairah...

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Mei san!"kata Naruto Keras

"Itu adalah Racun yang dapat membuatmu bergairah" kata Mei

"Kau telah melakukan hal yang salah Mei san!"kata Naruto

Lalu Naruto mengalirkan Chakra ketangannya dan mulai menggesek jarinya ke Ms V Mei

"Akh ... akh ... kau memang hebat...akh aku keluar!"desah Mei , lalu Ms V miliknya mulai mengeluarkan cairan

'Gyuuki , aku minta chakramu'kata Naruto dalam hati

"**Oye , bakayaro ... baiklah ... Kongoyaro Hentai**" kata Gyuuki

'Aku sedang terkena racun yang dibuat oleh Mei san'kata Naruto kesal

"Itu baru permulaan Mei san!"kata Naruto sambil menyeringkai licik

Lalu Naruto mulai mengeluarkan tentakel yang berbentuk alat kelamin laki-laki...

"Kamu ... akhh Jinchuriki?"tanya Mei sambil mendesah

"Benar Mei san , sekarang waktunya dimulai" Kata Naruto sambil menyeringkai

Seluruh tubuh Mei diilit oleh tentakel tersebut , mulut Mei dimasukkan sebuah tentakel lalu Mei menghisap tentakel tersebut dengan hasrat yang menggairahkan ... Setelah itu Ms V Mei juga dimasukkan sebuah tentakel , dan lubang tetangga Ms V Mei juga dimasukkan sebuah tentakel... tidak lupa kedua gunung diilit oleh beberapa tentakel membuat Mei menggeliat...

"Mmmmmpppphhhhh ... mmmpphhhhh ... mmpphh"desah Mei yang merasa sangat enak

'Sugoi , aku akan keluar lagi! ... dia memang hebat ... aku benar-benar menikmatinya!' batin Mei ...

"Gomen Mei san uh... , aku tidak akan memasukan Mr P ku kepadamu lagi ... karena ini milik Istriku uh... tapi aku masih bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh tentakelku" kata Naruto

"Mmmmmpphhhhh"desah Mei yang masih merasakan rasa enak yang luar biasa yang menjalar pada tubuhnya

"Aku uh ,... akan keluar"desah Naruto

'Aku juga akan keluar' batin Mei

"Mmmmppphhhhhhhh"desah Mei setelah mengeluarkan cairan terakhir pada Ms V nya

"Aku keluarrrrr!"desah Naruto , lalu tentakel itu memuncratkan semennya(tanpa sperma) kedalam mulut,Ms V, lubang tetangga Ms V miliknya , dan dibagian luar kedua gunung miliknya ... Mei sekarang penuh dengan semen Naruto.

"Mei san ... aku tidak mengeluarkan sperma dalam semen tersebut agar kamu tidak hamil"kata Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh lemas , Mei yang melihat Naruto terbaring disebelahnya akhirnya memeluk Naruto dengan mesra

"Arigatou , besok adalah hari yang melelahkan anak muda"bisik Mei lalu tertidur dalam keadaan memeluk Naruto

**Lemon Mode Off**

Keesokan harinya , tampak seorang pria dengan seorang pria bertopeng dengan struktur Sharingan sedang memandang team Rebelion.

"Yagura sama , tampak musuh sedang mengambil tindakan"kata Sasuke

"Hmm , kamu benar" kata Yagura dengan singkat

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan" tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan maju , akan ku hadapi mereka semua ... Mereka akan merasakan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya"kata Yagura dengan senyum licknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Hah ... Akhirnya! Chap 4 Update . Gomenasai Minma , tadi pikiran gw lagi Blank :s ... lalu setelah membuat ¾ Cerita , tiba-tiba Laptopnya mati ... Gomen , akhirnya harus buat malem"...:s Gomen juga karena masih belum panjang dan Lemonnya aneh ,GAJE , de el el ...**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Time Traveler Update tiap hari ... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan **

**Arigatou Minma sudah mau membaca ^^**


	5. Arti Ninja Sesungguhnya 2

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Arti Ninja Sesungguhnya 2**

"Yagura sama , tampak musuh sedang mengambil tindakan"kata Sasuke

"Hmm , kamu benar" kata Yagura dengan singkat

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan" tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan maju , akan ku hadapi mereka semua ... Mereka akan merasakan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya"kata Yagura dengan senyum licknya

Di Tempat Rebelion , Tampak seorang wanita bersama dengan pria beropeng rubah akan memulai pertempuran ..

"Mei san , musuh akan menyerang ... apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Naruto kepada Mei yang sedang memikirkan strategi

"Sepertinya kita akan kalah ,jumlah pasukan musuh lebih banyak dari pada pasukan kita"kata Mei

"Kamu belum mengetahui jika belum mencoba!"kata Naruto menyemangati Mei

"Baiklah mari kita serang , kuserahkan seluruh pasukan kepadamu"kata Mei mempercayakan semuanya ke Naruto "MINMA , PRIA BERTOPENG RUBAH INI AKAN MEMBANTU KALIAN MENGALAHKAN PASUKAN YAGURA ... PRIA BERTOPENG RUBAH INI AKAN MEMIMPIN KALIAN UNTUK MENGHADAPI MEREKA , GANBATTE!" teriak Mei

"Baiklah , MINMA MARI KITA KALAHKAN YAGURA!"teriak Naruto menyemangati pasukan Mei

"YOOOSSHHHHH!"teriak seluruh pasukan

Lalu Naruto mulai mengumpulkan energi alam sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghadapi pasukan Yagura

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya Mei kearah Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan chakra alam"kata Naruto singkat

"**Naruto , lawanmu adalah bijuu ekor 3 ... sama sepertiku , lebih baik kamu berhati-hati**"kata Isobu menyarankan kepada Naruto

'Ha'i Isobu' balas Naruto

Setelah dirasakan energi alam yang sudah cukup , Naruto lalu menyelesaikan Meditasinya dan mulai menyerang.

"SERANGG!"perintah Naruto kepada seluruh pasukan

Seluruh pasukan langsung maju , berniat menyerang seluruh pasukan Yagura yang jumlahnya lebih banyak ...

Naruto membuat 2 bunshin lalu membuat Rasenshuriken , setelah itu Naruto melempar Rasenshuriken tersebut kearah pasukan musuh.

**Wind Style : Rasen Shuriken**

'Kemampuan yang luar biasa' batin Mei

***DUAAAARRRRRRR***

Sebagian Pasukan Yagura yang terkena Rasen Shuriken Naruto langsung mati tidak berdaya. Setelah Naruto mengeluarkan Rasen Shuriken , Naruto mulai maju menyerang musuh dengan Taijutsu miliknya.

"Cih , orang bertopeng itu benar-benar membunuh banyak pasukanku ... Aku akan melawannya!"kata Yagura kesal

"Jangan gegabah Yagura sama , lebih baik aku yang melawannya ..."kata Sasuke sopan

"Baiklah , pergilah dan bawa kepalanya dihadapanku!"perintah Yagura sinis

"Ha'i" balas Sasuke sopan

'Aku harus memberitahukan Naruto tentang informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Yagura' pikir Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke pergi ke arah Naruto dan menyerang Naruto dengan kemampuan Taijutsu miliknya

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan!"kata Naruto sambil menghindari serangan Taijutsu Sasuke

"Lebih baik kita mengasingkan diri dari pertarungan ini , ada yang ingin kuucapkan ... Sesuatu yang penting"kata Sasuke serius

"Baiklah , kita mengasingkan diri keHutan yang berada disana!"perintah Naruto

"Hn"balas Sasuke dengan singkat

Lalu mereka berdua pergi kedalam hutan tersebut dan mulai pembicaraan serius ...

"Ada apa teme?"tanya Naruto

"Kamu jangan membunuh Yagura!" kata Sasuke serius

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi Yagura memberitahu sebuah Informasi kepadaku bahwa jika ia mati , para warga Kirigakure akan dibunuh oleh pasukan yang masih menjaga didaerah Kirigakure"jelas Sasuke

"Lalu , apa rencanamu?"

"Kamu tantang Yagura satu melawan satu untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan Mizukage"kata Sasuke menjelaskan

"Baiklah , Arigatou teme atas Informasinya ... Sekarang mari kita kembali ke medan pertempuran , untuk berjaga-jaga lebih baik kamu masih berada di pihak Yagura"saran Naruto

"Hn"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke kembali kemedan perang dan mereka bertarung layaknya seorang musuh ...

"Cih , Dia belum bisa mengalahkan pria bertopeng itu tapi setidaknya ia menahan penyerangan pria bertopeng itu , lebih baik aku serang pasukan Mei!"kata Yagura sinis lalu membuat Handseal.

**Water Style : Great Tsunami no Jutsu**

Muncul gelombang air besar menyerang setengah pasuakan Mei dan mengakibatkan banyak pasukan Mei yang terbunuh dan luka berat.

'Nani!, kemampuan yang mengerikan'batin Mei kesal dan sedih karena banyak pasukan yang membelanya menghilangkan nyawa mereka.

'Lebih baik aku bunuh Mei sekarang' pikir Yagura dengan seringkaian liciknya

Lalu Yagura mulai maju berlari ke arah Mei dan mulai menyerang dengan menggunakan Taijutsu.

"Menyerahlah Mei, kamu tidak dapat melawanku... hahaha!"remeh Yagura

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kepada mu sialan!" bentak Mei keras , Mei sedang berusaha mencari celah terbuka dari penyerangan Taijutsu Yagura untuk membalas penyerangan Taijutsu

" Hahahaha!Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"remeh Yagura

"Lebih baik kita akhiri ! Terimalah kematianmu Mei!"kata Yagura sinis lalu mulai membuat Handseal

**Water Style : Great Water Ball Jutsu!**

Lalu dari mulut Yagura mulai mengeluarkan Bola Air yang Besar menyerang Mei , Mei yang melihat itu tidak dapat menghindarinya dan tidak sempat membuat Handseal.

'Apakah ini akhirnya?' batin Mei yang sudah pasrah menerima kematiannya

"MEI SAN!"teriak Naruto yang melihat Mei akan terbunuh ,Naruto tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkan Mei , tiba-tiba...

**Wind Style : Great Rasengan!**

Seorang Pria misterius dengan adanya tanda coretan merah Horizontal dari matanya menyelamatkan Mei

"Siapa kamu , beraninya kamu ikut campur!"bentak Yagura

"Siapa aku?Aku adalah salah satu Sannin Legenda ... Jiraya!"kata Jiraya dengan gaya khasnya

Mei tidak percaya bisa melihat salah satu dari murid Sandaime Hokage yang terkenal akan kemampuannya dan kuchiyose kataknya yang kuat.

"Saya merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan anda"kata Mei sopan

"Daijobu?"tanya Jiraya

"Ero Sennin"teriak Naruto yang melihat kehadiran Jiraya

"Siapa kamu!"balas Jiraya

'Dia dalam keadaan sennin mode ... siapa dia?, rambutnya berwarna kuning seperti Minato ... tapi Minato sudah meninggal' batin Jiraya yang merasakan energi alam yang melekat pada Naruto

Lalu Naruto melemparkan Kunai Shin kearah Jiraya , Sebelum Jiraya menepis kunai tersebut dengan kunai miliknya tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berada dihadapannya sambil menangkap Kunai Shin yang tadi ia lempar dengan membawa cahaya kuning.

'Hiraishin?, bagaimana mungkin' batin Jiraya tidak percaya

'Dia Cepat!' batin Yagura

Lalu Naruto yang sampai mulai mengeluarkan rasengannya dengan chakra kecil dan menyerang Yagura...

**Wind Style : Rasengan**

Yagura tidak dapat menghindar dan tidak sempat membuat Handseal , lalu Yagura terkena Rasengan Naruto dan terpental berpuluh-puluh meter...

"Mei san , Ero Sennin ... lebih baik kita mundur!"perintah Naruto serius

"Kenapa ...?"tanya Mei

"Hei , Bocah jangan panggil aku Ero Sennin"kata Jiraya kesal

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan di tempat persembunyian , dan Kau Ero Sennin ... panggilan itu cocok untukmu yang selalu mengintip wanita mandi di pemandian air panas" kata Naruto kesal

"SHHHHHTTTTTTTT jangan katakan itu keras-keras"bisik Jiraya ke Naruto , Naruto hanya menghiraukan bisikan Jiraya dan mulai memerintah para pasukan untuk mundur

"MINMA , MUNDURRRR ... BAWA JASAD YANG TELAH MENINGGAL DAN BAWA YANG TERLUKA!" perintah Naruto kepada seluruh pasukan

Para pasukan akhirnya menututi ucapan Naruto dan mereka mundur ... kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Yagura sama , kita menang dalam pertempuran kali ini"kata Sasuke sopan

"Kamu benar , tapi pasti musuh akan bergerak kembali , lebih baik kita persiapkan untuk menahan serangan tiba-tiba yang dibuat mereka"saran Yagura

"Baiklah , mari kita kembali" ajak Sasuke

"Hmm"

Ditempat persembunyian Rebelion , tampak rasa duka cita kepada pasukan yang sudah meninggal akan penyerangan tadi...

"Mereka yang telah wafat , akan dikenang dalam sejarah ... mari kita kuburkan jasad mereka dan mendoakan mereka" kata Naruto dengan suasana duka

'Dia mirip dengan Minato' batin Jiraya

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan menang ..."kata Mei menyerah

"Jangan pernah menyerah Mei san , ada lagi yang ing aku katakan kepadamu ... jangan bunuh Yagura"kata Naruto

"Yagura lah yang telah menyakiti warganya sendiri , menindas , bahkan membunuh dengan sadis!"kata Mei keras

"Jika kita bunuh dia , warga Kirigakure juga akan terbunuh ... aku mendapatkan Informasi kalau Yagura menyusun siasat untuk membunuh para warga Kirigakure jika dia terbunuh"jelas Naruto

"Kalau begitu lebih baik pemberontakan ini dihentikan"Kata Mei menyerah

"Cih ... kenapa?! Bukankah kamu pembela kaum yang tertindas?"tanya Naruto kesal

"Itu dulu , sekarang aku sudah tidak memperdulikannya!"kata Mei keras

"Kenapa Mei san!"tanya Naruto keras

" Karena meski aku Ninja , tapi aku juga manusia!"bentak Mei

"Silahkan saja kau menyerah ... Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!"kata Naruto keras lalu Naruto mulai pergi ke kerumungan pasukan Rebelion

"Kalian dengar pemimpin kalian menyerah!, tapi siapa diantara kalian yang tidak ingin menyerah!, diantara kalian yang tidak ingin menyerah silahkan berdiri membuat barisan didepanku! , sedangkan kalian yang menyerah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."kata Naruto tegas

Hening pun terasa dan belum ada yang mau maju untuk tetap melanjutkan ...

"Bagaimanapun aku sudah sampai sejauh ini " kata seorang pasukan lalu ia maju dan berdiri didepan Naruto

"Kamu benar , aku sudah bersusah payah sampai sejauh ini .. aku tidak akan menyerah membela kaum lemah" kata seorang pasukan dan maju berdiri dibelakang pasukan sebelumnya

"Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku akan dikenang oleh para kaum tertindas kan?"maju lagi seorang penjaga gerbang persembunyian Rebelion

"Benar kata mereka bertiga! Mari kita perjuangkan!"kata seorang pasukan dengan semangat , lalu seluruh pasukan Tim Rebelion semuanya mulai membuat barisan didepan Naruto

"BAIKLAH MARI KITA PERJUANGKAN KAUM YANG TERTINDAS!"teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"YOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!"teriak semua pasukan Rebelion dengan semangat

"Mei san , lihat pasukanmu ... mereka tidak akan menyerah ! apakah kamu akan tetap menyerah,hah!?"kata Naruto dengan kesal

" ..."

"Baiklah kalau kamu masih menyerah , kami akan tetap menyerang besok pagi"kata Naruto

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya Jiraya

"Aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku , tapi setelah peperangan"kata Naruto

'Kamu memiliki sikap kewibawaan seperti Minato dan memiliki sikap pantang menyerah seperti Kushina ... kau mengingatkanku pada Yahiko'batin Jiraya

Keesokan Harinya tampak seluruh pasukan Rebelion sedang berbaris ...

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?"tanya Naruto

"Kami sudah siap!" jawab mereka dengan penuh semangat

'Seluruh Bijuu , aku minta bantuan kalian untuk membagikan chakra kalian kepada mereka semua seperti halnya saat Kurama membagikan Chakranya keseluruh Aliansi Shinobi' pinta Naruto

"**Baiklah bocah! , aku mewakilkan para bijuu untuk membantumu**"kata Kurama terlihat bijaksana didepan Matatabi , Matatabi yang melihat itu jadi sangat senang

'Arigatou minma'balas Naruto berterima kasih

Lalu Naruto berubah menjadi Bijuu Mode...

"Kamu Jinchuriki?"tanya Jiraya setelah melihat kemampuan Chakra yang luar biasa

"iya" kata Naruto singkat

Lalu Naruto membagi-bagikan chakranya keseluruh pasukan Rebelion...

"Chakra apa ini? Chakra ini menyelimutiku"

"Chakra ini membuat tubuhku semakin ringan"

"Sugoi , karena Chakra ini membuatku menjadi lebih kuat"

"SEKARANG WAKTUNYA KITA MENGALAHKAN YAGURA!"sekali lagi Naruto menyemangati para pasukan

"YEAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Baiklah mari kita serang mereka!"

Seluruh pasukan Naruto dan Naruto mulai bergegas pergi ke tempat Yagura untuk menyerangnya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Gomen , ceritanya masih pendek karena di chap ini sudah mencapai ke topik utamanya ^^**

**Time Traveler Update ****Setiap Hari** ... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan 

**Arigatou Minma sudah mau membaca ^^**


	6. Arti Ninja Sesungguhnya 3

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 : Arti Ninja Sesungguhnya 3**

"Baiklah mari kita serang mereka!"

Seluruh pasukan Naruto dan Naruto mulai bergegas pergi ke tempat Yagura untuk menyerangnya ...

Perjalanan memakan maktu 30 menit untuk mencapai tempat pertahanan Yagura ... Setelah sampai , Naruto mulai membuat suatu siasat agar bisa mengalahkan menerobos masuk tanpa sepengatahuan Yagura.

"Baiklah minna ! aku akan menyusun siasat agar dapat menerobos masuk , jadi dengarkan baik-baik"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

"Aku akan memancing penjaga luar dengan Kuchiyose miliku , lalu kita masuk secara diam-diam ... aku yakin di dalam akan ada beberapa penjaga , oleh karena itu aku mau Ero Sennin untuk menyerang mereka secara hati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara ... Jika kalian melihat seseorang dengan topeng bermotif Sharingan , kalian jangan menyerang dia karena dia adalah temanku yang sedang memata-matai Yagura"kata Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"Hei , belum ada yang menyuruhku selain Senseiku, Tsunade , dan Muridku!"kata Jiraya memberontak

"Bagaimana dengan anak muridmu?,sudah lah lakukan saja ... anggap saja aku Minato"kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesal akan perlakuan Jiraya

"K-kamu !"kata Jiraya tidak percaya

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membahas hal itu Ero Sennin , sekarang mari kita kumpulkan energi alam sebanyak mungkin!"perintah Naruto sekali lagi

Lalu Jiraya dan Naruto bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam sebanyak mungkin .. setelah dirasanya cukup mereka sudah dalam pengaktifan Mode Sennin , lalu Naruto menggigit jempol kanannya lalu Naruto mulai membuat Handseal ...

**Summoning Jutsu : Gamabunta**

***Booooooooofffffffffffffff***

Jiraya terkejut karena pria bertopeng rubah itu dapat memanggil Gamabunta

"Boss Katak ! , alihkan perhatian mereka!"perintah Naruto

"**Siapa kamu bocah?bagaimana bisa kamu memiliki kontrak denganku!**"tanya Gamabunta

"Sudahlah tidak perlu banyak bertanya , cepat alihkan perhatian mereka"perintah Naruto

'**Meski dia memasang topeng , tapi aku masih bisa merasakan pancaran Mode Sennin ... siapa dia?Murid Jiraya kah? , baiklah lebih baik aku ikuti permintaannya**' pikir Gamabunta

Lalu Gamabunta meloncat dan mulai mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga luar

"Baiklah ingat siasatnya , kalian semua sudah siap?"tanya Naruto

"Siap!"kata para pasukan Rebelion dengan kompak

"Baiklah, Ero Sennin persiapkan dirimu ... " perintah Naruto

"Cih , baiklah"balas Jiraya kesal

"Jangan menerobos dulu , tunggu aba-abaku..."kata Naruto memerintah

"Sabar .. sabar .. sebentar lagi ... Maju!"aba-aba Naruto memerintah seluruh pasukan Rebelion dan Jiraya

Lalu mereka mengendap-endap sampai didepan pintu masuk

"Jiraya!"perintah Naruto tegas

"Cih !, baiklah"balas Jiraya pasrah

Lalu Jiraya masuk dengan kasar dan membekang mulut para penjaga dan membuat para penjaga jatuh pingsan ...

"Kerja bagus!, baiklah aku akan mencari Yagura , kalian kalahkan seluruh pasukan yang berada didalam!"perintah Naruto

"Yosh!"

Lalu mereka semua mulai menyerang para pasukan ... para pasukan Yagura kewalahan karena kemampuan pasukan Rebelion 5 kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya berkat chakra bijuu yang diberikan oleh Naruto .

Sedangkan Jiraya menemukan seorang dengan topeng berstruktur Sharingan.

'Dia anggota Uchiha'batin Jiraya

"Hn, Jiraya ..."kata Sasuke datar

"Siapa kamu?bukankah kamu sekutu kami?"tanya Jiraya

"Hn, lebih baik disini kita bermusuhan"kata Sasuke datar

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"tanya Jiraya

"Hn , kamu tidak perlu tau"kata Sasuke datar

"kamu bilang disini kita bermusuhan bukan?Kalau begitu aku akan paksa kamu untuk membuka topeng tersebut!"tantang Jiraya

"Hn ,menarik ... Jika aku bertarung denganmu aku tidak akan menikmatinya"kata Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Aku hanya bisa menikmati pertarungan jika lawanku adalah 'dia' , kamu sama saja dengan Orochimaru yang aku kalahkan dengan mudah"kata Sasuke sinis

"O-orochimaru?"kata Jiraya dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Lalu siapa 'dia' itu!"lanjut Jiraya keras

"Pria bertopeng rubah itu"balas Sasuke serius

Sedangkan Naruto akhirnya menemukan Yagura sedang duduk menghadap terbalik dari hadapan Naruto

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu khu khu khu ..."kata Yagura dengan tawa iblisnya

"Hmmm ... Aku mau menantangmu bertarung untuk memperebutkan gelar Mizukage"kata Naruto serius

"Baiklah...mari bertarung ... khu khu khu ..." kata Yagura dengan nada iblisnya.

**Pasukan Rebelion VS Pasukan Mizukage**

Terilhat pertempuran yang besar antara pasukan Rebelion dengan pasukan Mizukage ...

"Ugh ... Sial kalau begini terus kita bisa kalah!"kata seorang pasukan Mizukage

"Kau benar , ugh ... chakra itu telah membantu mereka!"kata sorang pasukan Mizukage membenarkan

"Serang!, jangan mau kalah!"teriak seorang pasukan rebelion menyemangati yang lain

"Yosh!"

"Hahahaha!, bila kami mati ... kalian juga ukh... akan mati!"teriak

"Apa maksudmu hah!?"

"Tenang saja , dia hanya berbohong ... dia ingin menggertak kita!"

"Ukhhh ... Di tempat ini sudah kami pasangkan bom kertas di tiap dindingnya .. hahaha! Jika kami mati , kami akan ledakan bom tersebut"

"Nani!, kalian benar-benar licik!"

"Aku ukh ... akan beri kalian waktu untuk memberi beberapa pertanyaan ataupun kata"

"Kalian juga akan mati bukan hah!"

"Itu benar ukh ..."

"Hahaha ... waktu kalian habis , kami akan ledakan bom tersebut hahaha...!"

"Ka'i"

**Larva Style : Larva Wall Guard**

***DUAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

"Apakah aku sudah mati"

"BAKA! , ada yang menolong kita"

"Daijobu?"tanya Mei

"Mei sama!"

"Kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir ... aku pasti akan di remehkan orang lain karena sebagai ketua aku menyerah dan kalian tetap semangat dan tetap berusaha"

"Arigatou Mei sama!"

**Sasuke VS Jiraya**

"Cih ... aku adalah seorang dari tiga orang sannin legendaris , berani sekali kamu mau bertarung dengan ku"kata Jiraya

"Kau yang memintanya"balas Sasuke sinis

Lalu Jiraya mulai membuat Handseal , sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya

**Hair Style : Hair Prison no Jutsu**

Lalu Rambut Jiraya seakan-akan memanjang dan menyelimuti Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak ... Sasuke masih dalam keadaan tenang , Lalu secara tidak sengaja Jiraya melihat mata Sasuke

"Sial..."

"Hmm ... melawanmu sangat tidak menyenangkan"kata Sasuke datar

"Cih aku belum selesai "kata Jiraya "Ka'i " lanjutnya lalu ia berhasil keluar dari Genjutsu Sasuke , Setelah Jiraya keluar dari genjutsu Sasuke ia mulai membuat Handseal.

**Fire Style : Great Fire Blast!**

"Baka , kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan apimu?"remeh Sasuke , lalu Sasuke mula membuat Handseal setelah itu membuka sedikit celah topeng untuk mulutnya

**Fire Style : Great Fire Ball Jutsu**

Kedua api besar tersebut saling berhantaman dan tidak ada yang ingin mengalah ...

'Dia hebat ... Api ku akan kalah , sial! Kalau begini terus aku akan kehabisan chakra ... lebih baik aku menghindar' batin Jiraya

Lalu Api Jiraya mulai menghilang dan Jiraya hanya bisa menyerang Sasuke dengan Taijutsu

"Keputusan yang salah , melawan Uchiha dengan Taijutsu"kata Sasuke sinis

"Sial kau ..."bentak Jiraya

***Buuuukkkkkkhhhhhhhh***

Jiraya terkena pukulan Sasuke yang cukup keras hingga Jiraya terkapar tidak berdaya

"Lemah"remeh Sasuke

**Naruto VS Yagura**

"Khu khu khu ..."tawa Yagura

"Apa yang kau tertawakan !"kata Naruto Kesal

"Mari kita mulai"

Lalu Yagura mulai membuat Handseal sedangkan Naruto mulai menyebarkan Kunai Shin

"Mati kau!"

**Water Style : Water Cannon!**

Lalu muncul serangan air yang besar mengarah ke arah Naruto , Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Kau cepat juga khu khu ... tapi kecepatanmu tidak ada gunanya!"remeh Yagura

"Cih ... sombong sekali!"kata Naruto kesal

Lalu Naruto mulai membuat rasengan lalu Naruto menghilang didepan hadapan Yagura langsung menyerangnya

**Slowmotion On**

**Rasengan !**

"Gerakan yang cukup cepat khu khu khu..."remeh Yagura

"Cih"desis Naruto

Rasengan Naruto sekitar 1 cm lagi akan menyentuh perut Yagura ... tiba-tiba perut Yagura berubah menjadi suatu karang yang kuat

'Sial!'

"Ini adalah karang Sanbi!, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya termasuk bijuu terkuat Kyuubi hahaha!" Remeh Yagura

Lalu Rasengan Naruto mengenai karang tersebut dan mengakibatkan suatu ledakan

**Slowmotion Off**

***DUAAAARRRRRRRRR***

Naruto terdorong sehingga Naruto menghantam suatu dinding ... Ruangan tersebut hancur karena ledakan tersebut

"Hahahaha... Sanbi adalah Bijuu dengan kemampuan pertahanan yang sangat kuat karena karangnya ... kamu tidak dapat menghancurkannya!"remeh Yagura

Lalu Naruto teringat sesuatu ...

**Flashback On**

"Naruto , sekarang bagaimana? Kita tidak dapat mengalahkan Sandaime Raikage ... kecepatannya dan tusukannya sangat dhasyat , kita bahkan tidak dapat melukainya"kata Temari

"Jika kita tidak dapat melukainya , bagaimana bisa dia mati?"tanya Naruto

"Sandaime Raikage wafat karena penyakit yang dideranya"kata Temari

"Sial!, lalu bagaimana ia bisa memiliki luka itu?"tanya Naruto

"Yang mana?"tanya Temari kembali

"Yang berada di ada kanannya itu, bagaimana bisa?"tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto"balas Temari

"Paman , kamu kan dari Kumogakure .. pasti kamu tahu bukan?"tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya itu karena Bijudama Hachibi"

"Arigatou paman"

Lalu Naruto mulai membuat Bijudama ... dan Bijudama tersebut gagal lalu menghasilkan ledakan kecil

"Sial aku belum bisa menguasainya"kata Naruto kesal

'Aneh , Bijuudama memiliki ledakan yang besar ... ledakan besar tersebut pasti bisa melukainya dengan luka serius , tapi itu hanyalah luka tusukan' batin Naruto 'Luka tusukan? Jika benar mungkin itu karena tentakel Hachibi' pikir Naruto

"Paman Inoichi , tolong sambungkan aku dengan paman Killerbee"kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto" kata Inoichi

"Ada apa Naruto bakayaro?"tanya Killer bee

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Hachibi paman Bee"kata Naruto

"Baiklah konoyaro"

"Oye Naruto bakayaro , apa yang ingin kamu ketahui yo?"tanya Gyuuki

"Saat kamu melawan Sandaime Raikage ,bagaimana bisa kamu melukai Sandaime Raikage dibagian dada kirinya itu?"tanya Naruto penasaran

"Oye bakayaro , dia bergerak sangat cepat yo ... aku tidak bisa melukainya termasuk Bijuudamaku"jelas Gyuuki

"Lalu bagaimana bisa terdapat luka tersebut?"tanya Naruto kembali

"Aku pernah mengenainya Naruto dengan tentakelku yo ,bakayaro sehingga ia terjatuh ... yang anehnya dia merasa kesakitan yo"

"Arigatou Hachibi"

'Aku mengerti sekarang , seperti yang tadi dikatakan Temari dan Hachibi ... mungkinkah itu?' batin Naruto

Lalu Naruto menonaktifkan Bijuu Mode dan mulai mencari tenaga alam

"Naruto , apa yang kau lakukan? Kekuatanmu jauh lebih kuat jika kau dalam keadaan Biju Mode"kata Temari

"Tenanglah dulu Temari .. aku mengerti caranya untuk mengalahkannya" kata Naruto sambil dalam keadaan bermeditasi

Setelah dirasanya cukup , Naruto sudah dalam keadaan Sennin Mode ... Lalu Naruto mulai membuat Rasengan biasa.

"Sandaime Raikage baka! , serang aku dengan kekuatan terkuatmu!"remeh Naruto

"Bocah sialan! Rasakan ini!"kata Sandaime Raikage

Lalu Sandaime Raikage bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh dan kekuatan penuh menyerang Naruto , Naruto juga berlari kearah Raikage

**Slowmotion On**

Lalu Raikage mulai menusukan tusukan tajamnya kearah Naruto ,tapi Naruto menghindarinya kearah bawah dan menyerang Raikage

**Rasengan!**

Ternyata Naruto tidak berniat melukai Raikage dengan Rasengannya , tapi Naruto membelokan tusukan tangan Sandaime Raikage ke arah dada Sandaime Raikage.

Sandaime Raikage merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam dan ia sangat terluka

**Slowmotion Off**

"Segel dia!"perintah Naruto

Lalu Sandaime Raikage berhasil disegel

**Flashback Off**

'Benar untuk menghancurkan karang tersebut harus menggunakan karang juga'pikir Naruto

'Isobu , Kurama... aku ingin meminjam kekuatan kalian untuk menghancurkan karang itu !' pinta Naruto

"**Silahkan saja Naruto , aku ingin kembali tidur**" Kata Kurama sambil bertidur-tiduran

"**Baiklah , ambil chakraku Naruto**"kata Isobu

"Arigatou"

Lalu Naruto mulai membuat Rasengan dengan chakra Kurama dan Isobu

**Coral Bijudama Style : The Dark Coral Rasengan**

"Khu khu khu ... kamu tidak dapat mengalahkanku!"remeh Isobu

Sekali lagi Naruto muncul didepan hadapan Yagura dan mengarahkan Karang Hitam Rasengan miliknya kearah Yagura

"Sudah ku katakan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan Karang Sanbi!"Remeh Yagura

Lalu Yagura sekali lagi mengeluarkan Karangnya , tetapi karang tersebut lebih besar dari sebelumnya

"Rasakan ini!"kata Naruto keras

***DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR***

Sekali lagi ledakan pun terjadi , kali ini ledakannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya

'Tidak mungkin karang Sanbi bisa retak seperti ini' pikir Yagura tidak percaya

Lalu Yagura terdorong berpuluh-puluh meter dari tempat tersebut lalu Yagura jatuh terkapar ditanah dalam keadaan sekarat , sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kemenangan ...Tiba-tiba ada yang datang kearah Naruto.

***Booooffffffffffff***

"Hei dobe ... misi tingkat S selesai"kata Sasuke yang masih memakai topeng dan membawa Jiraya dalam keadaan terluka parah

"Kau benar teme ... kenapa dengan Ero Sennin?"tanya kembali Naruto

"Dia menantangku bertarung hanya untuk melepas topeng ini"jelas Sasuke

"Itu memang kebiasaan Ero Sennin yang selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui seperti para wanita di pemandian air panas hahaha..."canda Naruto

"Dobe ... aku merasa ada sekelompok orang datang kemari"kata Sasuke

"Kau benar Teme"

"Hn , kita tunggu saja"

"Itu pasukan Rebelion .. um setelah ini aku akan memakan ramen dan kita siap untuk dimarahi Iruka sensei karena membolos beberapa hari"kata Naruto

"Kita?"tanya Sasuke kembali

"Kau bersamaku berarti kau juga membolos baka teme!"

"Aku telah mempersiapkan bunshin darah untuk mengikuti Ninja Akademi untuk menggantikanku di sana"kata Sasuke datar

"Sial! Berarti aku yang kena"kata Naruto kesal

"Hn"jawab Sasuke singkat

'mereka masih genin?sial aku kalah dengan mereka ... Iruka sensei? Berarti mereka adalah ninja Konoha' batin Jiraya masih dalam keadaan sekarat

"Ohayou ... Arigatou karena sudah membantu pasukan Rebelion" kata Mei senang

"Ero Sennin , kami akan tunjukan wajah kami sesuai janji ku"kata Naruto

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke membuka topengnya membuat seluruh pasukan Rebelion dan Jiraya terkejut karena yang membantunya berusia anak-anak ...

'Naruto anak Minato dan Sasuke anak Fugaku ukh ...' batin Jiraya tidak percaya

"Baiklah misi kami disini sudah selesai , sekarang kami akan kembali ke Konoha ..."kata Naruto

"Siapa nama kalian?"tanya Mei

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Arigatou Naruto , Sasuke ... kami akan mengenangmu ..., kami akan membawa Jiraya san ke Konoha"Kata Mei berterima kasih

"Tidak usah , aku yang akan membawa Ero Sennin ke Konoha" kata Naruto

"Pintar ... membawa Jiraya untuk alasan membolos Ninja Akademi"kata Sasuke dengan senyum nakalnya

"T-teme!"

Lalu seluruhnya tertawa terbahak-bahak

**Naruto Pov**

Apa itu Ninja? , aku selalu bertanya-tanya akan hal itu ... Guruku pernah berkata Ninja adalah seorang yang mampu bertahan dalam suatu rintangan yang melebihi kemampuan orang biasa.

Apakah aku seorang ninja? ... Aku adalah seorang ninja yang mampu bertahan dalam suatu rintangan yang sangat sulit...

Aku selalu menanyakan hal tersebut ...

**Naruto Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Hah ... Akhirnya! Chap 6 Update . Gomenasai Minna , Pikiran aku Hang Out ... memikirkan suatu chapter Spesial dalam "Time Traveler" **

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Time Traveler Update tiap hari ... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan **

**Arigatou Minna sudah mau membaca ^^**


	7. Time Traveler The Movie vol 1

**Time Traveler**

**Rated : M **

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan suatu Jutsu Waktu yang berada di Tempat Penelitian Orochimaru yang sudah lama hancur dan mereka berniat kembali keWaktu yang lalu untuk memperbaiki hal yang lalu , Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Apakah mereka dapat memperbaiki masa lalu mereka?**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**NARUTO THE MOVIIE : THE LEGEND OF GENJUTSU CLAN **

**Vol 1**

Pada Jaman Dahulu kala , terdapat 4 klan yang bisa dikatakan klan terkuat . Diantaranya adalah Senju dengan Sekutunya Uzumaki ,dan Uchiha dengan Sekutunya Ruku.

Empat klan tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang istimewa Senju dengan Chakranya , Uzumaki dengan teknik penyegelannya , Uchiha dengan teknik matanya , dan Ruku dengan teknik genjutsunya.

Empat klan tersebut saling bertarung untuk memperoleh kekuasaan ... Tetapi tibalah sebuah Insiden dimana klan Senju menggabungkan kekuatan klan Uzumaki sehingga memperoleh kemampuan yang dhasyat dan dapat menghancurkan klan Ruku .

Uchiha sebagai sekutu Ruku tidak menyelamatkannya karena mereka tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut ,Padahal Ruku selalu membantunya untuk melawan Senju dan Uzumaki.

Dalam Insiden tersebut ternyata masih ada klan Ruku yang selamat dan bersembunyi dari 5 Negara besar untuk mempersiapkan pembalaskan dendamnya kepada Uchiha ,Senju , dan Uzumaki .Klan Ruku yang tersisa berniat untuk memberikan Genjutsu tanpa batas pada 5 Negara Besar!

...

"Naruto!.kamu benar-benar keterlaluan... bagaimana bisa kamu membolos beberapa hari ini!"kata Iruka marah

"Aku mempunyai alasan Iruka sensei , lihat siapa yang aku bawa"kata Naruto memperlihatkan Jiraya yang dibawa olehnya

"J-jiraya san"

"Dia terluka parah beberapa hari ini jadi aku tidak sempat masuk hehe..."kata Naruto berbohong

"Kenapa Jiraya san tidak membuka matanya?"tanya Iruka

'Sial ... kalau begini aku bisa ketahuan'batin Naruto

"Dia ... tidur .. iya dia tertidur di jalan hehe..."kata Naruto dengan sedikit gugup

"Baiklah ... aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit Konoha ,sedangkan kamu kerjakan tugas yang aku bagikan tadi"perintah Iruka

"Baiklah"kata Naruto

Lalu Naruto ke tempat duduknya disebelah Sasuke dan mulai mengerjakan soal ... tapi soal ini berbeda , soal yang sangat aneh

**Question **

**If you have much money , what will you do ? I will go to Teruchi Ramen Restaurant**

**If you got realy hard mission, what will you do ? I won't never give up!**

**If you are Jounin and have a mission for teach the genin , what will you teach ? I will teach team work**

**If you become Hokage , what will you do ? I will allow Konoha people to make Hot Spring for girl **

**What is your dream ? Become Hokage and be The hero of 5 Big Country**

'Mudah sekali , mengerjakan hal yang pernah aku lakukan 'pikir Naruto lalu Naruto melirik jawaban Sasuke

**Question **

**If you have much money , what will you do ? I wont do anything**

**If you got realy hard mission, what will you do ? Everything is Easy for me**

**If you a Jounin and have a mission for teach the genin , what will you teach ? I wont accept that stupid mission**

**If you become Hokage , what will you do ? I wont do anything**

**What is your dream ? Nothing**

"Hei teme , itu sama saja tidak memberikan jawaban pada Iruka sensei"kata Naruto

"Hn"jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kau memang seperti biasanya ,teme"

"Hn"

***BoooooofffffffffffffF***

Lalu Sandaime Hokage datang kekelas tersebut

"Ohayou minna"sapa Hiruzen

"Ohayou hokage sama"

"Aku yang akan mengambill jawaban kalian dari soal-soal itu"kata Hiruzen "Sekarang kalian berikan jawaban kalian kepadaku , setelah itu kalian boleh pulang"perintah Hiruzen

Lalu seluruh murid maju dan mengumpulkan tugas tersebut dan kembali kerumahnya masing-masing... Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengobrol di perjalanan kerumah mereka karena rumah mereka satu jalan yang sama ..

"Hei teme , aku chakra yang buruk di sekitar kita , dan chakra itu lama-kelamaan akan membesar... sesuatu hal buruk akan datang menimpa kita"kata Naruto

"Hn kamu benar dobe , aku juga dapat merasakannya ... chakra itu berterbangan layaknya angin ... dan memenuhi desa Konoha"kata Sasuke serius

"Hmm ... kita harus menyelidikinya"kata Naruto

Disuatu tempat tersembunyi terdapat seorang dari klan Yuku sedang menyebarkan Chakranya ke 5 negara besar.

"Terimalah pembalasan kami Uchiha, Senju , dan Uzumaki! Uhuk ... uhuk..."kata Seorang klan Yuku

"Ryu jiji , kamu tidak apa-apa... apakah kamu sakit"tanya seorang anak berumur 5 tahunan dengan polos yang bernama Rukia Yuku

"Rukia .. aku tidak apa-apa , lebih baik kamu beristirahat ... aku menyayangimu cucuku , melebihi dari diriku sendiri"kata Ryukyu

"Baiklah jiji ... Jiji juga istirahat , Jiji sedang sakit"kata Rukia

"Baiklah"

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke , mereka kedatangan Hinata dan Sakura

"N-naruto k-kun"kata Hinata

"Ohayou Hinata chan , Sakura"sapa Naruto

"Ohayou"

"Shhttt Teme , lebih baik kita bawa Hinata chan dan Sakura bersama kita agar mereka aman akan hal yang akan terjadi nanti"bisik Naruto

"Hn , kamu benar ... Rinnengan ku bisa menepis chakra itu sekitar 15 meter dari mata ku ... jadi kamu , dan mereka harus berdekatan dengan ku"bisk Sasuke memerintah

"Baiklah teme"

"umm Hinata chan , Sakura ... lebih baik kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari kami ... karena kami akan menjaga kalian untuk beberapa saat ini"kata Naruto

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sakura

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"kata Sasuke To The Point

"Cukup dengan omong kosongmu itu "kata Sakura sedikit keras

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjagamu dengan cara sedikit kasar"kata Sasuke datar

"Aku ingin pulang baka!, sudahlah ... aku pulang dulu!"kata Sakura kesal

"um N-naruto k-kun... a-apa maksudnya dengan hal buruk itu?"tanya Hinata

"Kami merasakan ada Chakra hitam berada disekitar Konoha"jelas Naruto

"Kalian berbohong ... aku tahu itu!"kata Sakura , Lalu Sakura mulai pergi dari tempat tersebut ... sebelum Sakura meninggalkan tempat tersebut Sasuke langsung memberikan genjutsu padanya , dan Sakura langsung pingsan seketika

"Bagus teme ... itu lebih baik , Hinata chan tolonglah percaya kepada kami"pinta Naruto

"Tapi Tousan akan mencariku"balas Hinata

"Lebih baik kamu membuat Bunshin darah , sedangkan Sakura aku yang akan membuat Bunshin darah dengan darahnya"kata Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Lalu mereka berempat membuat bunshin darah , dan kembali ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada...

"Teme ... sepertinya chakra ini tidak dapat mencapai pegunungan"kata Naruto

"Hn , kamu benar dobe ... lebih baik kita berada di pegunungan"kata Sasuke

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hinata

"Gunakan Byakuganmu Hinata chan , dan kamu dapat mengerti apa yang kami maksudkan"kata Naruto

"Ha'i"

**Byakugan!**

'Astaga ... banyak chakra berwarna hitam dengan kemampuan mengerikan berada di sekitar Konoha ... chakra ini lama kelamaan , semakin membesar'pikir Hinata

"N-naruto kun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Hinata

"Lebih baik kita menghindar terlebih dahulu dari chakra ini Hinata chan ... kearah pegunungan"kata Naruto

"Baiklah"

Lalu mereka mulai bergegas pergi kearah pegunungan dan berniat untuk beristirahat disana karena malam mulai menampakan diri .

"Uhuk ... uhuk..."batuk Ryuku sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah

"Jiji ... Jiji istirahat saja ... Jiji jangan melakukan apapun" kata Rukia sedih

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia..."

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah ... Jiji tidak apa-apa"

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto tampak Naruto , Sasuke , Hinata ,dan Sakura sudah sampai diatas pegunungan... Sakura mulai sadar dari genjutsu Sasuke

"Uhmm ini dimana?"tanya Sakura

"Di Pegunungan Sakura chan"kata Sasuke

"Di Pegunungan? , jarak Konoha dan pegunungan itu sangat jauh ... aku mau pulang!"teriak Sakura

"Diam dan dengarkan penjelasan kami"kata Sasuke datar

"Bagaimana jika Tousan dan Kaasan mencariku? , bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ?hah!"kata Sakura keras

Lalu Sasuke memberikan Genjutsu sadar kepada Sakura sehingga ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa

"mmpppphhhhhh"

"Teme, walau Sakura di berikan genjutsu sadar , ia masih tidak bisa diam"kata Naruto

"Hn"jawab Sasuke singkat ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura , dan...

***CUP***

"Teme , bahkan disaat terdesak ini kamu masih bisa bermesraan dengan Sakura"

"Ka'i"

"Sekarang Sakura sudah tenang , mari kita jelaskan"kata Hinata

"Hn, Sakura chan ... di sekitar Konoha terdapat chakra hitam yang menyelimuti , chakra tersebut semakin lama , semakin besar dan kuat"kata Sasuke panjang lebar

"Tidak mungkin ada chakra yang seperti itu , kalian pasti mengada-ngada"kata Sakura

"Itu benar Sakura, aku melihat dengan Byakuganku"kata Hinata

"Menurut Sejarah Uchiha , klan Yuku lah yang memiliki chakra tersebut"jelas Sasuke

"Teme , klan apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar"tanya Naruto

"Lebih baik aku ceritakan kepada kalian semua . Jaman dahulu kala Klan Uchiha bersekutu dengan klan Yuku untuk melawan klan Senju yang bersekutu dengan klan Uzumaki , mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat bahkan diatas kemampuan para Kage sekarang , pertarungan itu sangat besar dan menghabiskan banyak chakra ... Pada Suatu hari , mata-mata klan Uchiha mengetahui rencana klan Senju dan klan Uzumaki , mereka ingin menghancurkan klan Uchiha dan Yuku dengan serangan dhasyat yang sangat mematikan tapi Uchiha yang mengetahui hal itu berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak memberitahukan kepada klan sekutunya. Pada saat serangan tersebut dilaksanakan Uchiha bergegas lari untuk menyerang klan Senju dan Uzumaki dari belakang , sedangkan klan Yuku hancur karena serangan tersebut"kata Sasuke

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ada chakra klan Yuku?"tanya Sakura

"Kudengar beberapa dari mereka selamat dan bersembunyi disuatu tempat"kata Sasuke

"Kenapa mereka ingin menyerang Konoha?"sekali lagi Sakura bertanya

"Mungkin mereka menganggap Uchiha sebagai musuh karena meninggalkan mereka saat serangan itu berlangsung"jawab Naruto

"Hn, sepertinya begitu dobe ... tapi mungkin sasarannya bukan hanya Konoha saja , mungkin 5 Negara besarlah sasaran mereka"kata Sasuke serius

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu teme?"tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Aku dapat melihat dengan mata kiri ku kalau chakra itu berada di sekitar 5 Negara besar"jelas Sasuke

"Kita harus mencari dimana mereka berada , dan kita harus menghentikannya , atau..."kata Naruto

"Atau 5 Negara besar akan terancam!"kata Sasuke serius

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Hah ... Akhirnya! Time Traveler The Movie Update . Gomenasai Minma **

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Time Traveler Movie akan update sekitar 3 hari/ 4hari... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan **

**Arigatou Minma sudah mau membaca ^^**


End file.
